


Alec Lightwood Is A Good Doctor (And Also Kills People...Sometimes)

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Addiction detoxing, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, BAMF Jace Wayland, BAMF Lightwood Siblings, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Evil Camille Belcourt - Freeform, Evil Maryse Lightwood, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Intravenous Drugs, Lots more people killed in second chapter during rescue mission, M/M, Mafia AU, Magnus and Alec are BAMF Boyfriends who rescue each other, Magnus is dangerous and powerful and now everyone knows it, Magnus loves the snark, Mentions of Past Addictions, Mentions of needles & syringes, Rescue Operation, Ruthless Lightwood Siblings, Sass, Snarky Alec, The author has a thigh holster kink and is unashamed, There's no on screen death but there's lots talked about, They're all a bit dangerous and I love it, This is a MAFIA alternate universe, This is a Thigh Holster Appreciation Account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec Lightwood is infuriating, but he's also a brilliant surgeon, damn good at what he does, and is able to keep his mouth shut.Who cares if he's hiding some sort of past?  If Alec comes to work for him, it won't matter any more.So, Magnus decides to try to make him an offer he can't refuse.UPDATE: Now with a second chapter added that was almost double the length of the first chapter!ADDITIONAL UPDATE: There's now a third chapter added, because I just couldn't leave this verse alone!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 135
Kudos: 827
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Bingo Square: Doctor AU
> 
> I DON'T KNOW HOW A DOCTOR AU TURNED INTO A MAFIA AU, BUT IT DID, SO GO WITH IT, OKAY? 
> 
> Also thank you SO MUCH to Em for help with the title, because more than half of it was her idea, so THANK YOU.

The first time Magnus Bane met Alec Lightwood, it was over an operating table and he'd just pointed a gun at the man. 

It was not his finest moment. 

But Raphael had been bleeding out, so it had been important. 

~!~

Magnus fought not to have his hand shake, even though exhaustion was weighing down every one of his limbs. They hadn't run far enough yet. "Do everything you can to save him, or I'll put a bullet in you." 

"Putting a bullet in me wouldn't help your friend," he deadpanned, looking from the gun down to the patient on his table. He sighed and turned around, heading for the sinks. 

"Where are you going?" Magnus snapped, tightening his hand on the bed rail. He could feel the blood trickling down his leg from where a knife had nicked him, but Raphael was more important. 

"Unless you want me to kill him with an infection in a week, you need to let me wash my goddamn hands and collect blood bags!" The doctor snapped, rounding a corner, grabbing what he needed before dumping it next to a surgery prep tray. "And if you actually give a damn about his life you're going to wash your hands too and fucking help me." 

Magnus blinked in surprise at the doctor who turned his back on him and began angrily soaping up his hands. "You're a strange doctor." 

"My name is Alec Lightwood, and if I manage to save your friend's life, please do me a favor and don't shoot me in here? It'll take them a week to decontaminate the damn place." 

Magnus lowered the gun and after a moment of consideration, holstered it and walked over to the sinks, quickly scrubbing his hands. “Can you actually save my friend?” 

Alec’s face was grim. “I’m going to do my best.” 

~!~ 

Alexander’s best had been pretty damn good, and despite being the world’s worst patient for the following eight weeks, Raphael had managed to recover. 

So of course that had left him with one choice, and he’d trudged (in disguise, mostly) back to the hospital and into Alec Lightwood’s office. 

The second time he’d met Alec Lightwood, he’d insulted him, and nearly punched him. Twice. He hadn’t held him up this time, though, at least. 

~!~ 

“Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus drawled, propping his feet up on Alec’s desk as Alec walked into his office. “Might you have a few minutes?” 

Alec spared him a brief look and scowled. “Not for rude assholes who put their feet on my desk.” 

Magnus held up an envelope and tossed it towards the doctor, raising his eyebrows when Alec caught it without looking at him. “I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Alec weighed the envelope in his hand and glanced down at it before throwing it back at the man with his feet still on his desk. “I didn’t know you were cheap as well as rude, Mr. Bane.” 

Magnus sat up in a flurry, insulted and furious all in one go. He glared at Alec Lightwood, his fingers twitching towards the gun tucked in his holster. 

“Go ahead,” Alec said, raising his eyebrows. “Watch me not care.” 

Magnus snarled. “You’d be wise not to make an enemy of me, Lightwood.” 

“And if you want me to save the lives of you and your men someday, Bane,” Alec growled. “You’ll treat  _ me _ with the same respect you do them.” 

As satisfying as sinking his fist into the pretty cheekbones of Lightwood would be, it wouldn’t get him what he needed today. “Then what would your price be, Mr. Lightwood?” 

Alec’s eyes turned contemplative and Magnus met them easily, waiting to see just how much money the doctor wanted for his services. 

“Time, and a job,” Alec said, shrugging. “I’ll say yes. My cost will be materials - I have contacts that can provide me what I need, and double my current salary as four lump sums paid throughout the year.” 

Magnus blinked in surprise and settled back into the chair. “How much time?” 

“Six months,” Alec said, his voice flat and calm. “I need that time to find and train a replacement here.” 

“Let me get this straight,” Magnus snapped, leaning forward, his eyes narrowed. “You not only are agreeing to come work for me, you want to do it selectively, while I pay you a fraction of what you could ask for, and the cost of materials to do your job properly?” 

Alec shrugged again. 

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “Sounds too good to be true, and like a trap. I have no interest in being turned in to the police, Alexander.” 

“If you don’t like my offer, find another doctor,” Alec said, standing up. He dropped his business card into Magnus’ lap. “But I’ll be expecting your call.” 

On second thought, maybe Alec Lightwood’s cheekbones could use a bit of color. Bruises always looked good on pale skin. 

But it had only taken him a week to agree to Alec’s offer. Whatever his motivations, it was one he couldn’t afford to turn down. The fact that the doctor knew it, and was even smug in his response, just made Magnus want to hit him again. Or pin him to a wall. Or both. 

~!~ 

The first time Magnus realized that Alec Lightwood was much more than an excellent surgeon came at just the right moment. 

The right moment did happen to be his own kidnapping, but then again, one had to make the best of such moments, didn’t they? 

~!~

“Magnus,” Raphael rasped. “The next time I warn you something is a trap-” 

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Don’t say it. I know. I already know. You can gloat once we’ve bought our way out of this.” 

“Do you think he’ll actually be willing to negotiate?” Raphael asked, rolling his shoulders. “Doesn’t seem inclined right now.” 

“Of course,” Magnus said with much more confidence than he actually felt. “We’ll be fine.” 

“This is me, not believing you,” Raphael said, closing his eyes. “How long do you think it will take Jace and Simon to find us?” 

Magnus hummed, considering it. “At least an hour, depending on how far we were taken. Odds are good that they’ll be here soon.” 

Raphael snorted. “Strategy has never been their strong suit. They’ll run in here guns blazing and be captured.” 

Unfortunately, Raphael had a point and Magnus sighed, staring at the ceiling. “So you’re saying we’re fucked?” 

“...disgusting as that metaphor is, yes,” Raphael said, rolling his eyes. 

Magnus didn’t know how much time had passed when there was suddenly a commotion outside the door. He looked up and blinked in surprise when it was slammed open a moment later and Simon was standing in the doorway, grinning, bright and wide. 

“Hey boss! Someone order a rescue?” Simon called cheerfully, waltzing into the room, spinning a key around his fingers. 

Magnus sagged in relief as Simon unlocked them both and they followed him to the door. He stared in shock at the sight of Alec standing outside the door, dressed all in black, from his boots to his jacket, a gun held easily in his hand. “Alexander?” 

“Let’s go, Simon. Jace is securing our conversation,” Alec said, starting to stride down the hallway. 

“You heard the man,” Simon called, helping Raphael and nudging Magnus forward. “Let’s go. Time to get the hell out of here.” 

Magnus was still staring at the gun in Alexander’s hand. “You sure you know what to do with that thing?” he managed, slurring only a little. He might have been hit harder in the head than he’d thought. 

Alec rolled his eyes and turned a corner, gesturing Simon past him. “We need to make this quick.” 

Magnus was still trying to get his bearings when Alec shut the door behind them and he realized Jace was in the room, Sebastian tied up and gagged, his expression murderous. They were in a garage of some sort, and there wasn’t much light. 

“Now,” Alec said, looking to Jace, giving him a nod. He crouched down in front of Sebastian and where he was tied to the chair. “Easy or hard, Sebastian? I’m flexible.” 

Sebastian laughed, rolling his eyes. “You think any threat you use is going to work?” 

Alec hummed in consideration before turning to Raphael. “You coherent enough to answer a question?” 

Raphael glowered. “Depends on the question.” 

“If I kill him and promise that his second and this entire base will be destroyed in the next hour, how long would it take them to rebuild?” Alec asked, his eyes dark. 

“Years, if you could manage such a stunt,” Raphael said, rolling his eyes. 

Alec turned back to Sebastian, cocking his head. “Guess we don’t need you alive after all.” He stood up. “Jace, if you please.” 

Two quick shots rang out and Magnus stared at Alec, well-aware that the erection he was sporting right now was completely inappropriate. Or completely appropriate depending on the point of view. 

Alec turned back to Simon. “Take them to Jace’s apartment. We’ll be there as soon as we finish. Don’t let Magnus fall asleep, he has a head injury.” 

Magnus blinked at the way Alec and Jace shared a look before stepping away from them. “Wait, where are you two going?” 

Alec turned back to him and Magnus shouldn’t have liked the way Alec’s eyes promised retribution with how they shined. He licked his lips. “Don’t you go abandoning me now, Alexander.” 

Alec’s lips quirked up. “I have no plans on it,” he said before turning back towards the building. 

~!~

The next day, Magnus had read the article on the industrial fire that had consumed not one, but three warehouses down by the docks, all of the goods having been destroyed inside. 

Magnus spent a very long time that day wondering exactly who Alexander Lightwood was before he decided that it didn’t matter. Alec worked for him, after all. 

The realization that Alec did much more than simply work for him didn’t come until much, much later. 

~!~

Magnus rubbed his hand over his face and dropped his pen down to his desk, scowling at the paperwork that was still accumulating faster than he could get through it. No one had told him he would have this much paperwork running a massive criminal empire, but that came from having to undo decades of his father’s mess. 

“You know, as your doctor, I would tell you that you shouldn’t work so hard,” Alec called, stepping into Magnus’ office. 

Magnus lifted his hand and stared at Alexander, at the black button up and slacks. He raised both of his eyebrows and whistled. “Have a hot date tonight?” 

Alec snorted. “Dates, right. Those last about as long as we get to talking about work.” He tossed a small bag at Magnus. “Here, got you something.” 

Magnus looked down at the small bag filled with tissue paper and frowned, looking back up at Alec. “Alexander, what’s this?” 

“Open it,” Alec said, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against one of the bookcases. 

Magnus dipped his fingers into the small bag and pulled out the small charm. His breath caught and he carefully rubbed his fingertips over the gold threading on it. He lifted his eyes back to Alec and found the doctor staring at him. 

“It’s supposed to bring you luck and protection,” Alec explained, smiling faintly. “Thought it was a fitting birthday present.” 

Magnus jolted in his chair and narrowed his eyes at Alec. “How did you know?” 

Alec raised his eyebrows. “I can’t give away all my secrets. Now come on, you have training with Jace.” 

Magnus sighed and slumped into the paperwork. “I need to finish this.” 

“You need a break,” Alec corrected. “Now go knock Jace on his ass a few times. You’ll feel better.” 

Pushing himself to his feet, Magnus snorted. “You’re not wrong there.” He slipped the omamori charm into his pocket and nodded to Alexander before heading down the hall. 

Alec turned back to the piles of paperwork on the desk and sat down, sifting through them, starting to organize them much more effectively. He kept an eye on the clock and when Magnus was due back, he left a few quick post-it notes before making himself scarce. 

The piles of paperwork waiting for him had never been more intimidating, despite his recent shower and the good ache echoing through his muscles. Magnus settled in front of his desk and blinked at the lack of clutter and the colored post it notes clearly marking each pile and what they needed from him. 

He picked up his pen and found another post-it on it. 

_ Don’t work too hard. It is your birthday after all.  _

_ And yes I know how old you are. _

_ -Alec _

Magnus huffed and pulled the post-it off the pen, tucking it into his inside pocket with the charm that Alec had given him and focused on his work in front of him. Alexander was just, just taking care of him. Being a good friend. 

He reached into his inner pocket and touched the omamori charm, running his fingers over the thread stitched into it. That’s all it was, right? 

~!~

He was wrong. 

But then again, Alexander hadn’t made things explicitly clear, so how was he supposed to know that those presents were supposed to be a hint of some sort? 

According to Raphael, he was supposed to have gotten a clue. But then again, Raphael always thought he was clueless, so that wasn't much in terms of advice, truthfully. 

~!~

Magnus grunted in pain as he leaned back against the chair Alec helped him into, his hand pressed to his shoulder. “Alexander, you need to-” 

“I need you, Magnus, to shut up,” Alec snapped, glaring at him. He pulled his phone out and dialed Jace’s number. “Jace, report, what the fuck is going on?” 

“I’ve got Maia, Simon, Raphael, and Ragnor with me,” Jace panted, yanking hard on the steering wheel. “I don’t know where the others are. Is Magnus with you?” 

Alec exhaled hard, looking to Magnus, giving him a nod. “Yes. He’s been shot, but I’m going to take care of it.” 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jace swore, tightening his hand on the phone. “Do you need-” 

“Magnus first,” Alec interrupted. “I need to call Izzy. She can bring me what I need.” 

Jace cursed and looked in the rearview mirror. “Fine. You’d better join us the second you can.” 

“I will,” Alec said. “You get them to the house safe, Jace. You stay safe, and all of you be ready. We’re not going to stay the second we join you.” 

Jace exhaled with a laugh. “You got it. Take care of Magnus.” 

Alec didn’t bother answering, hanging up the call before dialing again, pulling out the medical kit from his linen closet, throwing it open, pulling gauze out of it before offering to Magnus. “Keep the pressure on,” he ordered. 

Magnus nodded and grunted as he pressed the gauze to his shoulder, glad when Alec did the same for the exit wound in the back. A through and through was the best of what he could have hoped for, but it still hurt more than anything he’d ever experienced. 

“Izzy,” Alec snapped into the phone, lifting the gauze to look at Magnus’ back, glad that he’d managed to get the shirt and jacket off at least. “I need three pints of O-, an IV kit, and however much morphine you can smuggle out of there and I need it  _ yesterday. _ ” 

Magnus watched Alec as he argued and bickered with “Izzy”, whoever she was, and closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. “I haven’t lost that much blood,” he muttered. 

Alec scowled at him. “Which one of us has the medical degree and which does not?” 

Magnus raised his free hand and sank back into the chair, listening to Alec talk to whoever was on the other end of the phone for another few minutes before he hung up. “How much am I going to need to pay her to keep her quiet?” he asked, looking up at Alec. 

“Nothing,” Alec said, digging through the first aid kit. “We’re going to have to do some of this the old fashioned way.” 

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Magnus said, his voice not nearly as strong as he would have liked. 

Alec came back into the room holding a clear bottle and held it up to Magnus with a wry grin. 

Magnus cursed again. “Oh fuck, really? Does that actually work?” 

“Better than you’d expect,” Alec said. He handed Magnus the bottle. “Take three big swigs. Then put this between your teeth.” He held out a belt. 

“What the fuck is this, some romance novel?” Magnus grumbled, grabbing the bottle to swallow messily before he handed it back to Alec. He took the belt and slipped it between his teeth, clenching his eyes shut. 

Alec chuckled, positioning himself to hold Magnus as still as he could. He leaned in close to whisper into Magnus’ ear. “Not unless you want it to be.” When Magnus’ eyes went wide and looked up at him he splashed some of the vodka onto his shoulder. 

“Fuck!” Magnus shouted through the belt, his whole body going tense, even as Alec held onto him. Especially when he repeated it. He screamed through the belt again before he sagged against Alec, panting hard. 

“One more,” Alec said, meeting Magnus’ eyes, even as he watched them go hazy with pain. “You can do it. Then I’ll start getting you sorted, okay?” 

Magnus forced himself to nod, staring at Alec’s eyes, refusing to look away until the splash of fire came again and he cried out, straining against Alec’s hold before it was gone and he was left exhausted. Alec was cradling him carefully, pressing gauze to both sides of the wound, tying it in place with a bandage a few seconds later. 

“I’m not going to stitch you up until Izzy gets here with the morphine,” Alec explained. “She’ll be here in twenty.” 

“You haven’t,” Magnus said, feeling woozy from the combination of pain, blood loss and booze. “Told me who this, this Izzy is. And how we know she’s gonna keep her mouth shut.” 

Alec blew out a hard breath, pulling out the rest of what he needed in order to get Magnus taken care of. “Izzy wouldn’t ever betray me.” 

“She the girlfriend you’ve been dressing up for lately?” Magnus panted, forcing his eyes to focus on Alec. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you actually wearing color these days, Alexander.” 

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. “Since I am very,  _ very _ firmly gay, having a girlfriend really isn’t likely.” 

Magnus couldn’t help giggling. “Hehe.  _ Firmly. _ ” 

“Come on, I know you aren’t that drunk. Izzy is my sister. That’s how I know we can trust her,” Alec said, reaching out to push some of Magnus’ hair off his face. 

Magnus blinked and frowned at Alec. “You have a sister?” 

Alec looked back at Magnus. “Magnus, I have three siblings. One of them works for you.” 

Magnus took a long second to process that, staring at Alec. “Why didn’t I know that, Alexander?” 

“Because you never asked, you idiot,” Alec said, grinning at him. 

Magnus scowled. “I’m your boss, don’t call me an idiot.” He shifted and his shoulder flared in pain and he grunted. “Give me that booze again.” 

“Nope, you’re gonna have to wait for the morphine,” Alec said, checking over his equipment again. “Then once we get you stable, we’re going to meet up with the others.” 

“And then what?” Magnus asked, exhaling hard. “We had to retreat, and while we can start things up again without much issue, it’s going to take time, and-” 

Alec hummed. “Let me take care of that.” 

“You’re serious?” Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows. “How the hell do you plan to manage that, Alexander?” 

“I always thought it funny that you didn’t ask after you were kidnapped,” Alec said, standing up and walking towards one of the walls of his apartment, pulling aside a picture frame, exposing a safe. He unlocked it in a few quick swipes of his fingers. 

Magnus coughed and winced as it pulled his shoulder. “You work for me, did your past really matter if you were using your skills for me?” 

Alec chuckled and looked over at him, shrugging off his blazer, pulling out the holster, slipping it on with ease. “I suppose not, when you put it like that. But you need to be more careful. Raphael didn’t dig far enough into my background, or Jace’s and both he and Maia should have figured out who Jace and I are after I came to work for you.” 

“Now you’re worrying me, you going to tell me that you’re going to betray me?” Magnus asked, narrowing his eyes at Alec as he buckled on a holster and began to fill it with guns and extra ammunition. His mouth went embarrassingly dry when Alec then added a thigh holster, hooking it to his belt and tucking a large knife and several smaller throwing knives into it. 

Alec turned to look at Magnus and stood up, walking over to him. He put two fingers under Magnus’ chin and tilted his head up. “ _Never,_ ” Alec breathed, kissing Magnus’ forehead gently. He shifted and pressed his lips to both of his cheeks, then to the corner of his lips, pulling back to stare at him. “I would never betray you, Magnus. Not ever. You have me for as long as you want me.” 

“Then…” Magnus breathed, shifting to look at Alec’s lips, and then back up to his eyes. “Then why the warning…?” 

Alec smiled faintly. “You’d know Jace by the name of Jonathan Morgenstern.” He watched Magnus’ eyes widen in shock and continued. “And you’d know me by the name of Gideon Trueblood.” 

Magnus sucked in a hard breath, his heart pounding as he stared at Alec. “That makes Izzy…” 

Alec’s eyes twinkled. “The Viper, yes.” 

“I have lost entirely too much blood to be able to process this,” Magnus said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What the hell are you doing working for me, Alexander?” 

A knock at the door prevented Alec from answering. He strode over to it, a gun held easily in his hand and then opened the door for Izzy, shutting it quickly behind her. “We don’t have long, Iz.” 

Izzy huffed and handed over a bag with what Alec needed, adjusting the duffle on her back. “Then a good thing I had my go bag ready after I heard you got back into the business.” 

Alec gave her a brief smile. “We’ve got work to do. Suit up. Your equipment is in the usual spot.” 

“Thanks hermano,” Izzy said, striding past him. She waved towards Magnus. “I’ll introduce myself properly after we’re ready to leave.” 

Magnus watched her and then turned back to Alec when he settled in front of him and groaned. “Fuck, this is going to hurt, isn’t it?” 

“Unfortunately. But I’m going to give you morphine, so it’ll drug you out of your mind and then we’ll move you,” Alec said, glancing towards the windows. “Iz, when you’re done, we need a perimeter check and lockdown procedures!” 

Izzy laughed. “What have you gotten yourselves into, Alec?” 

“Alexander,” Magnus said, grunting in pain even as he watched Alec pull some morphine into a syringe. “You all, you got out, you got  _ out _ for a reason. You can’t, you deserve to be able to stay-” 

“Hey,” Alec interrupted, waiting for Magnus to look at him. “Do you trust me?” 

Magnus swallowed and nodded. “I do, Alexander.” His heart turned over at the large smile Alec graced him with. “Of course I do.” 

“Then trust me that I’m getting back  _ in _ for just as good a reason,” Alec whispered. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead again. He got Magnus his dose of morphine and waited until Magnus’ eyes had fluttered shut before he began to work on stitching him up. Once he was finished, he heard Izzy clear her throat and looked over his shoulder. 

“We need to move him. Won’t take long until they find this place,” she explained. 

Alec blew out a hard breath and reached out, picking Magnus up carefully, throwing the medical supplies over his shoulder. “You have the rest of my kit?” 

Izzy nodded, gesturing to the large bag she carried. “You know where we’re going?” 

“You can call Jace and he’ll give you directions. I’m going to need to monitor him and get an IV in him once we’re in transit,” Alec instructed, watching Izzy nod before she led the way out the back door. Once he was settled into the back seat of the SUV and they were on the move, he let himself breathe easy. 

“He worth it, big brother?” Izzy asked, looking in the rearview window. “I guessed as much when you let Jace work for him.” 

Alec swallowed and nodded, carefully brushing some of Magnus’ hair out of his face. “He’s worth it, Iz. And we need to put an end to this.” 

Izzy’s grin turned darker and she tightened her hands on the wheel. “I was hoping you’d say that.” 

~!~

When Magnus woke up, he was pleasantly floaty and Ragnor was sitting next to him, a book in his hands and a shotgun across his lap. He blinked and frowned. “Ragnor?” he croaked. 

“Yes, yes, drink this,” Ragnor muttered, holding out a glass with a straw to Magnus. 

Magnus took a few quick sips and sagged back into the pillows with a faint grunt of pain. He looked up at the ceiling. “Where are we?” 

“Safehouse,” Ragnor said. “Most secure one I’ve ever seen. Your boy didn’t take any precautions.” 

Magnus blinked and huffed, fighting down a smile. “He’s not my boy.” 

Ragnor snorted. “Keep telling yourself that and you’ll believe it precisely never.” He put a bookmark into the pages and turned to face Magnus. “You do know how to pick them, considering. That boy would have burned down the entire world for you if he thought it was what you wanted.” 

“Catch me up on what happened,” Magnus ordered, reaching out to grab the cup of water, taking a few more sips. 

Ragnor raised his eyebrows. “You sure you don’t want Alec to tell you?” 

Magnus shook his head. “I want you to tell me exactly who I’ve hired.” 

Ragnor’s lips curved in a faint smirk. “The best,” he said simply. “Shall I start with when you showed up unconscious with them?” 

“Yes,” Magnus said with a nod. 

~!~

Two hours later, Magnus was fighting down the urge to chase down Alexander and either throttle him or, or, some other equivalent he hadn’t decided on yet. Upon hearing about the path of sheer, blatant destruction the three siblings had wrought on Lilith and the last of his father’s lackeys under her command, Magnus wanted to know how the hell he was ever going to repay them. They’d destroyed her entire operation in the space of twenty four hours, captured her, and turned her in with enough evidence to keep her locked up for the rest of her life and then some. 

The only thing he couldn’t figure out was why. 

Magnus tightened his hands in the sheets on the bed and sighed. “Ragnor can you leave me for a bit.” 

“No,” Ragnor said, opening his book again. 

Magnus glared at him. “Am I, or am I not, your boss?” 

“You are, but I’m not about to leave you defenseless,” Ragnor said, turning a page in his book. “Stew on your own. I won’t bother you.” 

Magnus slumped back into the bed and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come for him, but there was too much on his mind. The sound of the door opening had his eyes snapping open and he stared at Alec, dressed in a dark green button up and black jeans. The sight was so disarming compared to the last time he’d seen Alec, it made his heart ache. 

“Hey,” Alec called, walking closer. “How’s my patient feeling?” 

“He’s fine - probably in pain, but he wants to talk to you,” Ragnor said, snapping the book shut. “Cleanup finished?” 

Alec nodded. “Yeah. Izzy’s on her way back now - she took care of the last two loose ends.” He gave Ragnor another nod and watched him leave the room and shut the door behind him before he turned back to Magnus. 

Magnus’ eyes dropped to the tattoo he could see on Alec’s neck now and sucked in a hard breath. So it was true, everything he had said. He exhaled and met Alec’s eyes. 

“Guess we have some stuff to talk about, huh?” Alec said, settling into the seat Ragnor had been in, moving the chair closer to Magnus’ bedside. 

Magnus snorted. “I’d say that’s an understatement, but let’s start somewhere simple. Is your name actually Alexander?” 

Alec blinked and laughed, giving Magnus a grin. “Yeah. Gideon is my middle name. You actually know my real name, and Jace’s. And Isabelle’s.” 

“Right,” Magnus said, clearing his throat. “That’s one important thing crossed off the list. The second is why the hell did you agree to come work for me?” 

“Well,” Alec started, clearing his throat. “You accelerated the plans a bit when you showed up and offered me a job, but the intent was always that the three of us would come work for you.” 

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “That’s not an answer to  _ why. _ ” 

Alec hummed and tilted his head, studying Magnus before he shrugged. “You saved Jace’s life.” 

Of all the possible answers he expected, that was not one of them and Magnus blinked, staring at Alec. “I, what?” 

“Jace had the toughest time adjusting to civvy life. He can do it, but he chafes under it, lot more than Izzy or I do. So we needed to find somewhere he could act as a low to mid level enforcer and not get into too much trouble,” Alec said with a faint smile. “Your enterprise was perfect, especially after you pulled off the hostile takeover. Good chance for him to slip in under the radar, scope you out.” 

Magnus raised both of his eyebrows. “And I’m guessing that he did?” 

Alec grinned at Magnus and winked at him. “He did. Liked what he saw. Liked how you treated your people, how you dealt with issues, what you have yourself involved in.” 

Magnus whistled. “So you decided to….what?” 

“Work for you when he identified that you had some issues that would need resolving in the form of your father’s leftover empire?” Alec offered, a faint grin tugging at his lips. “Something like that.” 

Magnus shook his head and pushed his fingers through his hair, pushing the strands out of his face. “You realize how ridiculous this sounds? Three of the best enforcers out there - famous for working for the Trueblood empire, that disappeared, that got  _ out _ \- suddenly show up willing to work for me?” 

Alec smiled, ducking his head. “We didn’t intend to stay. Help you, get back out, move on, that was our original plan.” 

Magnus’ breath caught and he stared at Alec, his eyes widening. “What changed?” 

“Jace told me he had a reason to stay. And that he wasn’t going to leave,” Alec said, giving another shrug. “And I wasn’t about to leave him. Then I met you and... _ well. _ ” He looked up at Magnus, meeting his eyes and grinned. “I wasn’t about to leave, either.” 

Magnus swallowed, his heart pounding under the warm look. He could still feel the hints of Alec’s lips pressed to his cheeks and forehead. “ _ Alexander, _ ” he managed. “I am hardly deserving of such-” 

“You know what sold me on you, Magnus?” Alec asked, stretching. “When you paid for their first date, and encouraged both of them. You want them to be happy.” 

Blinking again, Magnus stared at Alec. “What? That’s it? I paid for their first date and-” 

Alec made a helpless gesture and smiled. “Yeah. Told me everything I needed to know about you. Didn’t help the huge crush I had on you, but I’d gotten used to that.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus growled, glaring at him. Alec, smug bastard that he was, only kept smiling. “You are the most ridiculous, stubborn, stupidly arrogant-” 

Alec silenced Magnus’ protests with a kiss, just a soft and gentle press of their lips together. When he pulled back, dark brown eyes were riveted to his. “You were saying?” 

Magnus reached up and tangled his fingers into Alec’s hair, pulling him down for another kiss, this one harder and more determined than the last. By the time their lips slid apart with a wet, slick sound, both of them were panting in the quiet room. “You are never going into a fight like that without me again,” he growled, glaring at Alec. 

Alec laughed. “Is that an order, sir?” 

“You bet your sweet ass it is,” Magnus said, his eyes narrowed. He dropped his eyes to the button up shirt and jeans Alec was wearing. “Wait, who have you been dressing up for? You never told me.” 

“Magnus,” Alec said, shaking his head, laughing again. “You are brilliant, but sometimes I wonder at your observational abilities.” 

“Which means what?” Magnus asked, dropping his eyes to the tattoo curving along Alec’s neck. He wanted to put his mouth on it, and he would. _Soon._

Alec hummed, leaning in to kiss Magnus again. “A certain someone told me that button up shirts suited me more than ratty t-shirts. And that same someone had never shied away from telling me what colors I would look good in.” 

Magnus blinked and took a second to digest that, staring at the way Alec was grinning at him. “You’ve been dressing up...for _me?_ ” 

“Since your birthday,” Alec confirmed, giving Magnus a shy grin. “I thought you knew and were making fun of me when you kept asking me why I was dressing up.” 

Magnus groaned and flopped back into the pillows. “I was jealous of myself. How fucking ridiculous.” 

“Very ridiculous,” Alec agreed, reaching out to take Magnus’ hand and give it a small squeeze. “How could I ever want anyone else when you’re in front of me?” 

Magnus’ breath caught and he stared at Alec and squeezed his hand even tighter. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, what am I supposed to do with you?” 

“Well,” Alec cleared his throat. “If you’re open to suggestions? I thought dinner, might be a great place to start. When you’re not hopped up on morphine.” 

Ignoring the twinge in his shoulder, Magnus pulled Alec in for another kiss, grinning into it. “Dinner sounds great,” he whispered against Alec’s lips. “But I’m not waiting that long.” Alec’s answering laugh tasted like everything he could have imagined wanting as they kissed again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alec, Izzy and Jace are all kidnapped and taken back "Home", well, there's only one thing Magnus can do, isn't there? And that's bring them back. 
> 
> He can only hope that Alec forgives him what he has to do to make that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "Memories" bingo fill!! 
> 
> Make sure to check out the updated tags!!

There were some memories Magnus would be perfectly content to never think of them again. To leave them gone and buried, where they belonged, and they couldn't touch his future, the future that he wanted, and that he was building now, a proper one, with someone by his side. 

Magnus stared at the box in front of him and trailed his fingers along it, taking a deep breath at the smooth, hard wood before he flipped it open. 

"Magnus?" Ragnor called, striding into the room. "We know where they are, and who-" he froze at the sight of the box. "Magnus..." 

Magnus looked up at his oldest friend and then back down to the box. "I already know." 

"You promised you wouldn't," Ragnor said, his voice soft. "It almost destroyed you the first time, and you said you'd never go back to it again." 

Magnus exhaled hard and snapped the box shut, grabbing it easily by the handle. "It looks like I'm going to have to break my promise. I'm not about to let them go so easily." He would just have to hope that after everything, Alexander would be willing to pick up the pieces of him that were left. 

"I'll warn Simon, and Catarina," Ragnor said. "In fact, I'll make sure Cat is on standby." 

Magnus nodded. "That would be for the best." His back was already itching, sweat trailing down his neck. He tightened his fingers on the handle of the case. "I'll bring them back, Ragnor. Tell Simon. I'll bring them all back to us." 

"What's it going to cost you?" Ragnor asked, stepping closer to him. "My dear friend, you cannot give yourself up for them like this." 

Magnus gave Ragnor a faint smile and looked at him. "What makes you think that I would give myself up? I destroyed one empire once. I can destroy another." 

Ragnor huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Might I remind you that you had help." 

"So I did," Magnus agreed, looking down at the case, pulling it closer to him. "And so I will again." 

"Magnus," Ragnor reached out and touched his arms. "Listen to me. What your father did, what he was working on, you can’t-" 

"Don't worry," Magnus said with a laugh, looking up at him. "I'm going to use it for good. I won't break that promise. Just to get them out, and then bring them home." 

Ragnor nodded and stepped out of his way. "You'll call us as soon as you can?" 

Magnus nodded and took a deep breath. "I will, Ragnor. You have my word." 

Ragnor watched Magnus head out the doorway and looked up at the ceiling, offering a prayer that he would not need to pull Magnus back from the edge as he had before. 

~!~ 

Alec sighed and leaned back against the wall of his old, and now barren bedroom and wondered how long it would be until his mother decided to grace him with her presence. No doubt that he would have to endure a thorough mocking to go along with it, having been "captured" so easily.

"I taught you all better than that," Maryse said, stepping into the room, shutting the door behind her. "You may as well have been amateurs for the effort it took to apprehend all three of you." 

Alec snorted and opened one eye to look at her. "If you think that was us putting up a fight you don't know us at all." 

Maryse frowned and stepped in front of him. "On your feet, Alec." 

"Nope," Alec drawled, closing his eyes again. "Not interested in whatever you have to tell me, bribe me with, or threaten." 

"Even if it concerns your precious boyfriend?" Maryse spat. 

Alec opened one eye to look up at her. "I'm amazed you managed to say the word boyfriend without choking on it, mother." 

"You always did delight in throwing your....dalliances into our faces, Alec, but to shack up with him, and then pull your siblings into working for that...that..." 

"Be careful, mother," Alec said, his voice low and firm. "Be very careful about how you end that sentence. Insult me all you like, but Magnus deserves none of that." 

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Defending him when you barely know him? I raised you to be smarter than that, Alec." She gave him a quick kick with her heels. "Now get up, you have work to do, and I have just the job for you and Jace now that you're back-" 

"No," Alec interrupted, smirking when he got another kick for his insolence. "I'm not doing another job for you, ever. And neither is Jace. We got out for a reason, and we're not going to come back." 

"Yet, here you are, with no way out. If you don't want to starve, I suggest-" 

Alec laughed, leaning his head back against the wall. "Starvation? That's what you're going to try to threaten me with? That's your plan?" 

Maryse pursed her lips and crouched down, meeting Alec's eyes. "You're treading on thin ground, Alec. I would warn you against pushing any further." 

"Try me," Alec growled, glaring right back at her. "Throw your best at me, and then know they'll never be as good as we are." 

"There is no rescue coming for you," Maryse snarled. "You think that you matter to him? That you're important to him? He'll let you go without a thought, on to the next conquest." 

Alec smiled and leaned back against the wall again. "You don't know him at all, and I'm going to enjoy watching you learn." 

Maryse narrowed her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean? He's young, naive, has had everything handed to him, and when Asmodeus was foolish enough to let his guard down he-" 

"Is that what you think happened?" Alec asked with a hum, closing his eyes, forcing himself to relax and breathe easy. "Do you think that Magnus simply got lucky? Or he waited until the right moment?" 

"It doesn't matter," Maryse snapped. "He's no match for us, for our resources and reach. With the three of you back, there's no one that could stand in our way, and if you were to-" 

"If I were to _what,_ " Alec interrupted. not bothering to look at her before he knew. "Let me guess, get married and solidify the family line once again." 

Maryse scowled. "You shouldn't mock this family. We gave you everything and you betrayed us, bribed your way out and then-" 

"Went on to have my own fucking life?" Alec finished. "Imagine that. What a concept. I'm sure you could never fathom it." 

"Gideon Trueblood!" 

Alec's eyes snapped open and in a quick moment he stood, towering over his mother, stepping in until their noses were almost brushing. "That isn't my name. And never has been. You don't get to use that name over me any longer, or Jace's over him. We got away from you, from the both of you, and the leash you kept us on." 

Maryse opened her mouth to respond when her phone rang and she stepped back with a glower, swiping it open. "What?" she snapped. 

"Hello Maryse," Magnus said, his voice calm as he slid into a seat on his plane. "How are you this fine evening?" 

Maryse's eyes darted from the phone to where Alec was standing. "Why are you calling me?" 

"Well, I was hoping that you would let me speak with Alexander, does he happen to be there?" Magnus asked. 

"Of course not. How did you get this number?" Maryse glared at Alec, threatening him to remain silent. 

Magnus chuckled. "I have my ways, Maryse. Very well, if you are going to lie to me about Alexander, I suppose you're leaving me little choice." 

Maryse tightened her hand on the phone. "Don't think you can threaten me, Bane. I'll squash you like the bug you are." 

"Oh, I have no doubt," Magnus said, his voice cheerful. "Your empire is vast, and if you wanted to, you could have crushed me under your heel a long, long time ago. But you didn't." 

Maryse snapped her mouth shut. "You weren't worth my time," she growled. 

“Are you sure about that?” Magnus drawled, giving a nod to his pilot. “I find that hard to believe, considering that my father was one of your largest competitors.” 

“Get to the point Bane,” Maryse snapped. “You’ll never get them back.” 

Magnus hummed and tapped his fingers on the arm of his seat. “Thank you for confirming you have them, Maryse. If you’re smart, you’ll let them go and we can pretend this whole little unpleasantness never happened.” 

“It’s a mistake to threaten a Trueblood, Bane. You’ll regret this,” Maryse snarled. 

“And you’ll regret kidnapping the man I love,” Magnus said, his voice soft. “Let them go, Maryse. Or I’ll bring your whole empire down on your head. And that isn’t a threat. It’s a promise.” He hung up the phone before she could respond and pulled the black case by his feet into his lap, running his fingertips over it. 

“You okay boss?” Simon called, his leg bouncing nervously. 

“Yes,” Magnus said, his voice soft. He took a deep breath and looked up at Catarina. “I’ll be all right,” he promised her. 

“I’ll have your detox room ready,” she said, staring him down. “And I’ll be on standby in case you need emergency surgery. I’m sure Alec will want to help as well.” 

Magnus closed his eyes and forced himself to take another slow and careful breath. “I know it’s rather fruitless to ask this, but if you can keep him away-” 

Catarina shook her head. “He’s the best surgeon I know. If you need it, I’ll need him.” 

Magnus swallowed and nodded, looking down at the case again. “Simon?” 

Simon sat up and grinned. “Yeah?” 

“Make me a promise?” Magnus asked. 

“Anything!” Simon offered. 

“No matter what you see, no matter what you hear, your priority is to get Jace, Alec and Isabelle out,” his mouth felt dry, but he pinned Simon in place with a look. “Understand?” 

Simon frowned and tilted his head. “But you’re-” 

Magnus shook his head, cutting him off. “You get them out. Nothing else matters. If you can’t do that, I’ll bring someone else.” 

Simon nodded, his face growing serious. “All right, Magnus. If that’s what you need, that’s what I’ll do.” 

Magnus exhaled hard in relief and looked to the pilot. “We’re not going far. The Trueblood base of operations is in upstate New York. We should be landing in Albany within the hour.” 

“What’s our plan?” Simon asked, leaning forward in his seat. “Break in, cause havoc, rescue the princesses and then get out of dodge?” 

Magnus shook his head, lifting his eyes to Simon, a hint of a smirk on his lips. “We walk right up to the front door and knock.” 

~!~ 

Alec watched his mother hang up the phone and to anyone else, she looked completely cool and collected. But he knew her better than almost anyone else and he smirked, leaning back against the wall. “You look worried.” 

Maryse scowled and scoffed. “About one little boy who thinks he can play with the adults? Hardly.” She turned and tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Three days without food will make the three of you much more agreeable, I’m sure.” 

Alec lifted his eyes as she strode towards the door. “Mother,” he called, stopping her in the doorway. He waited until she turned to him, even if it was only a fraction. “I won’t stop him.” He saw her frown and continued. “If he comes for you, and the others. If he comes to destroy it all and tear it down - I won’t stop him.” 

“You would let him destroy everything we have built - everything you helped to build?” Maryse asked. “You’d let him kill us all?” 

Alec smiled faintly, his eyes dark as he stared at her. “I’d help him do it.” 

“A week without food,” Maryse snapped. “And you’ll have a job first thing in the morning. If you fail to accomplish it, your siblings will be beaten.” 

Alec watched her slam the door shut behind her and exhaled hard, looking up at the ceiling. It wouldn’t be hard to escape from here if he wanted to, but he was relatively certain, after that phone call, that Magnus was coming for them. 

~!~

“You know,” Simon said, watching Magnus get out of the car, popping the trunk, sliding out after him. “When you said that you were going to walk up to the front door and knock, I didn’t think you were actually serious.” 

“Of course,” Magnus said, unable to keep from smiling faintly. “You’re far enough outside their perimeter defenses that after I cause a distraction, you can sneak in. Aim for the residential wings. Stay away from the screams.” 

Simon gave Magnus a side-eye. “You know, cryptic bullshit doesn’t really suit you.” 

Surprised, Magnus’ hands hesitated on the black case and he looked to Simon with a faint smile. “I’m more dangerous than I let on, Simon. And I’m about to use that to my advantage.” 

Simon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Magnus, considering our line of work, if you weren’t dangerous, you wouldn’t be in charge. Stop trying to scare us off with this shit.” 

Magnus laughed, letting his head fall back. “Remind me to give you and Jace an overdue vacation when you get back, Simon.” 

“I’m holding you to that!” Simon called, pulling on his gloves and stretching. “Now go kick some ass, Magnus.” He turned and jogged into the woods around the estate. 

Magnus watched him go with a fond smile and turned back to the case, unlocking it with a sigh. In it, the syringe and vial were waiting for him. He reached out and picked up the syringe, twirling his fingers, studying it, memorizing the weight in his hands, taking his time before he lifted up the vial. The black liquid inside taunted him and he took a deep breath, carefully filling the syringe. 

**_“Back again so soon my little demon?”_ **

Magnus shook his head, chasing away the haunting memory. He focused on the vial and then on his hands. They were steady. That’s what mattered. 

Left hand first. Then right hand. Magnus put the syringe and vial back into their places and breathed out, waiting for the fire inside him to recede. Breathe through it. Breathe. Magnus waited for the trembling to stop before he reached out and picked up the sunglasses, slipping them on with ease. 

Next was weaponry. The familiar motions were a comfort, at least, and by the time Magnus had slipped behind the wheel of the car again, the fire had receded to a quiet humming burn in his veins, waiting to surge forward in an instant. He pulled into the driveway and let himself out of the car, waving to the guards as he approached the front door, the black case held firmly in his left hand. 

“Magnus Bane, here to see Maryse Trueblood,” he said, keeping his voice cheerful and upbeat as he smiled. “If you could be so kind as to let her know I’ve arrived? I know she’s expecting me!” 

“Nice sunglasses,” one of them sneered. 

Magnus smiled beatifically. “Why thank you! Now, if you please?” He stepped into the foyer and hummed, holding his briefcase in front of him. The fire was settling into him now, unearthly calm sweeping over him in low waves as he surveyed the room, assessing it quickly. Voices in the room beyond came into sharp focus after a moment of concentration, and Magnus picked out Maryse in an instant. 

In the matter of a few minutes, Magnus watched as men began to file into the foyer, surrounding him on all sides, weapons pointed at him and at the ready. Twenty seven men were stationed in the room by the time Maryse Trueblood walked in and Magnus turned to face her, a smile at the ready. 

“Maryse! This whole welcoming committee for little old me?” Magnus teased. “You shouldn’t have! I’m flattered, but it truly wasn’t necessary!” 

Maryse scowled, her heels echoing loudly in the room as she moved to stand in front of him. “We treat hostiles as hostile until proven otherwise, Bane. I’m sure you can understand that.” 

Magnus laughed. “Of course I do! However, I have no intentions of being hostile! I simply want to collect Alexander, Jace and Isabelle. Once I have them, we can happily return to our merry ways of ignoring each other!” 

“They’re not here,” Maryse said, lifting her chin. “Now get off my property. If you do it quickly enough, you might make it out without a bullet in you.” 

Magnus’ smile fell and he tightened his hands on the case in front of him. “Be careful, Maryse,” he cautioned, watching her. “I have no intention of harming anyone. Don’t force my hand.” 

“You’re warning me, Bane? When I have you outnumbered almost thirty to one?” Maryse snorted, shaking her head. “You’re delusional.” 

Magnus reached up and removed his sunglasses, tucking them into the front pocket of his blazer, keeping his eyes closed. “Last warning, Maryse. I will not ask again.” 

“Or what?” Maryse mocked, rolling her eyes. 

Magnus opened his eyes, meeting hers, well aware she could see the blazing gold of his cat eyes when her mouth dropped open in shock. Small blades appeared between his fingers as he held up a hand, keeping his eyes on hers.

“Or I kill  _ everyone. _ ” 

~!~

The sound of gunshots had Alec scrambling to his feet. A quick staccato of gunfire, followed by another and another had him searching the room for a weapon when his window swung open abruptly. 

“There you are! Jeeze, are you like a princess in their tower or something?” Simon asked, panting as he rolled into the room. “I can’t remember the last time I needed to climb so much.” 

Alec blinked at Simon. “What the hell are you doing here?” More gunfire, this time followed by screams. A bad feeling crept up into his throat. “Where’s Magnus?” 

“Boss man is taking care of the distraction! I’m here to rescue you and the others!” Simon said, handing Alec a gun with a happy hum before he headed to the door and kicked it open. “Do you know where Jace and Izzy are?” 

Alec stepped out into the hall, checking the gun before flipping the safety off, looking down. “Izzy’s three doors down on the left, Jace is at the end of the hall.” He turned and headed towards the staircase. 

“Woah!” Simon said, reaching out to yank Alec to a stop, even as there was the sound of another scream from downstairs. “Come on, I have strict orders to get you the hell out of here.” 

“I’m going to find Magnus,” Alec growled, glaring at Simon. “Get Jace and Izzy and we’ll meet you afterward. I’m not leaving him to face whatever is going on alone.” 

“Alec,” Simon said, pulling at his arm. “Magnus gave me strict instructions to get all of you the hell out of here, and he’d join us afterward, we need to get moving and get your siblings out of here.” 

Alec lifted the gun Simon had given him and pointed it at him, point blank, between the eyes, holding it steady when the sounds of more gunshots came from downstairs, followed by a shout. “You try to stop me, and I’ll go through you, Simon.” 

Simon scowled and glanced down behind Alec at the staircase, digging into his pocket, shoving the spare clips at Alec. “Magnus walked in the front door, and I’m pretty sure he’s not planning to leave anyone alive. The car is out front, and that’s where I’m taking Izzy and Jace. Catarina and the others are waiting at a safehouse across the Canadian border.” 

Alec nodded and slipped the clips into his pocket. “You’ll get them out safe?” 

Simon nodded back at him. “Of course I fucking will. You bring Magnus back safe, you hear me?” 

Alec’s smile was dark and he nodded. He turned and headed for the stairs. “I plan to,” he promised. 

Alec had lived in this house for years, and he used that to his advantage, keeping to the corners, but the area was disconcertingly empty. The further he went towards the front of the house, the more the quiet started to bother him and he tightened his hands on the gun, keeping his eyes up. 

This time, he could hear the gunfire in the next room and he dashed forward, sliding into the doorway quickly enough to watch Magnus leap over the banister on the grand front staircase, land easily and throw two knives that he had had in his hands, both cleanly hitting their marks, the men toppling to the ground. Alec exhaled hard and stepped back into the doorframe out of sight and surveyed the room. 

His breath caught as he realized that Magnus was standing in the middle of what could, at the least, be considered a pile of bodies, many of them with knives sticking out of their chests, necks and backs. Magnus was standing in one of the few clear areas left of the main foyer, holding onto a black briefcase carefully, looking at the top of the stairs on the opposite side of the room. 

“So the rumors of Asmodeus’ little demon child were true,” Maryse said. “Does Alec know? Or have you kept this a secret from him, too?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Magnus said, walking towards the stairs she stood at the top of. “Give them to me, Maryse, and I’ll consider sparing your life.” 

Maryse snorted and rolled her eyes. “Foolish child. You’d let me live?” 

Magnus hummed. “You are Alexander’s mother. For him, yes, I would.” 

“Even though I’d never stop coming for you? I’d never stop until you were dead and begging for mercy from me?” Maryse mocked. “Still you’d let me live?” 

“Yes,” Magnus said, his voice quiet and certain. “For him.” 

Alec stepped around the corner and took aim at his mother, walking towards her. “That’s funny, considering the conversation we had earlier.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Magnus stop on the stairs, but he kept his attention on his mother. 

Maryse laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Children, playing at real threats. Do you think I’m afraid of you?” 

Alec didn’t answer, only moved to the side a few inches and shot both of the men who had been approaching on her other side, watching them fall to the ground. He met her eyes with a faint smile. 

“If you aren’t, Maryse,” Magnus said, reaching the top of the stairs. “You should be.” He stared at her and tilted his head. “I warned you.” 

She scowled, her face twisting as she took a step back, glancing between them. “Monster! Asmodeus was right to call you a demon!” 

“Was he?” Alec asked, his voice calm and nonchalant. “As far as I’m concerned, Magnus did the world a favor when he killed his father and destroyed all traces of Yin Fen.”

Maryse turned to look at Alec and gestured to Magnus. “Looks like you were a bit too quick to assume all traces. Once an addict, always an addict, after all.” 

Alec smiled faintly and advanced on her, sparing a brief glance at Magnus before bringing all of his attention back to her. “You think I didn’t know?” 

“Know what? Your precious boyfriend is-” 

“A former Yin Fen user?” Alec supplied, raising his eyebrows. “An enforcer in his own right for his father, and more dangerous than I am?” he asked, gesturing to the carnage below them. Alec shook his head with a laugh. “You really don’t know anything do you, Mom?” 

Maryse scowled. “What are you talking about?” 

“Do you think Izzy and I bought your story about Max for a single second?” he shot back, advancing on her, backing her down a hallway. He raised his gun and fired, taking down the guard who’d rounded the corner behind her, staring her down. When Maryse looked afraid for the first time, he shook his head. 

“Max?” Magnus asked, stepping up beside Alec, slipping on his sunglasses, listening to the rooms around them. “Your little brother?” 

Alec hummed. “He died of a Yin Fen overdose. Though, of course, that’s not what the autopsy said, is it?” 

“Alec-” 

“Enough,” Alec snapped, tightening his hand on the gun. “You fed it to him, little by little. Jace found the research notes. You gave him enough to see if he’d have the same reaction to it Magnus does.” He gestured angrily with his chin towards his boyfriend. “The first day you tried the injections, you overdosed him.” 

Maryse scoffed. “Is that what your boyfriend told you? Alec, don’t be naive-” 

“You called me a fool, once. For buying my way out, for blackmailing all of you,” Alec snarled. “I did it for Max! It took time, we needed to infiltrate Magnus’ organization, needed to find out if he was continuing his father’s work!” He felt Magnus tense beside him but kept going, striding towards his mother again. “Imagine my surprise when we found out not only had Magnus destroyed it all, but that he was trying to help all those impacted. Imagine, when we dug into it further, we found  _ you,”  _ he shouted. 

“Alec, you don’t understand,” Maryse said, holding up her hands. “Max was…” 

“Be very, very careful,” Alec warned, his voice quiet and careful as he pointed the gun at her. “How you end that sentence could determine whether or not I put a bullet in your head.” 

“You could never do that. You’re weak. You always have been,” Maryse said, tossing her hair over her shoulders. 

“I told you,” Alec said. “I’d help him do it. Destroy you all.” He tightened his finger on the trigger. 

Magnus reached out and put his fingertips on Alec’s arm. He didn’t look at the blue veins that stood out starkly on his fingers, or the way they chased up his arms. “Alexander. This isn’t what Max would want.” 

Alec lowered the gun, staring at his mother, glancing at Magnus. “No, it isn’t. You’re right.” He took a deep breath and smiled faintly, taking in the sunglasses. “Time to go, then?” 

“Time to go,” Magnus agreed. The aching press of the Yin Fen was starting to become impossible to ignore. They needed to leave soon. 

“Weak,” Maryse sneered. “You think your precious organization is going to be enough to-” 

Alec whistled, loud and piercing, cutting her off. He gave a faint smile when an answering whistle echoed through the house, just before the first explosion rocked the building. He watched Maryse’s eyes widen, even as she spun behind her when another shockwave shook the floor beneath them. 

“What did you do?” Maryse snarled, turning to look at her eldest son, who was smiling at her. 

“Those would be the labs,” Alec said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “All your research in attempting to recreate Yin Fen, destroyed. All of it, digital and hard copy.” When she simply continued to stare, he laughed. “Did you think that we would simply fall back into line, Mom? That we wouldn’t do exactly what you trained us to do?” 

Alec took a step towards her, still smiling, his voice quiet and lethal. “You trained us well. You think you actually could have captured all three of us if it wasn’t exactly what we wanted?” He tilted his head. “You can’t create a monster and complain when it fights back,” he continued. “But even still, I’m not going to kill you.” Alec turned his back on her and strode back towards Magnus, who was watching him, still holding the black briefcase. 

Maryse laughed, even as the building shook with another explosion. “You think you’re better than me? With all of that blood on your hands, Gideon? You think working for him is some sort of nobler cause?” 

“I think working for Magnus is a privilege,” Alec said softly, turning to look over his shoulder at her. “And loving him, whether as his boyfriend or husband, in the future, is a cause I am happy to dedicate the rest of my life to.” 

Magnus blinked, staring at Alec in surprise. “Husband?” 

Alec stopped in front of Magnus, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I thought we’d get there eventually, yeah.” 

“I’d like that, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, his eyes fluttering shut at the gentle touch of Alec’s lips on his skin. The click of a safety snapping off was barely enough warning, even with the Yin Fen singing through him and enhancing all of his senses, before he was spinning Alec out of the way of the gun pointed at him. 

Magnus faintly registered the flare of pain in his shoulder that signaled the gunshot wound before he twisted, a knife sliding between his fingers with the ease of familiarity before he let it fly. It struck true, because he never missed, not like this, not with Yin Fen guiding every movement and motion and Magnus didn’t watch her body fall. 

Alec sucked in a pained breath and turned back to Magnus, at the impassivity on his face as he hid behind the sunglasses. He reached out and touched him carefully on the jaw, turning Magnus’ face towards him. “Magnus?” 

Alec’s voice brought him back and Magnus blinked, refocusing. All too late, he realized what he’d done and horror curled in him, dark and violent. The Yin Fen burned, but Magnus closed his eyes, breathing out hard. He deserved it, every single bit of pain, he deserved it and more. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, blinking hard. “I’m so sorry, Alexander. I, I didn’t mean-” 

“Magnus,” Alec interrupted. “We have to go. We need to get you taken care of, and make sure that Jace and Izzy got out before the rest of this place blows.” 

Magnus swallowed hard and nodded, turning back down the hallway to the entrance they’d come from, leaving the body behind them. He felt Alec take his hand and stared down at their fingers. Was this the last time he would feel Alec touch him so gently? Like he still cared? Like he hadn’t just…

Alec tugged on Magnus more impatiently. “Magnus, focus. We need to get out of here, the entire place is going to be destroyed.” 

“Yes, I, yes,” Magnus cleared his throat and tightened his hand on the briefcase, and released Alec’s hand, moving quickly across the second floor towards the stairs. The sound of footsteps had him freezing, and Magnus was dashing towards them before he registered Alec shouting his name. The guns pointed at him were barely a deterrent and Magnus  _ moved, _ faster than they ever could, disarming them and killing them only a second later. His shoulders heaved as he breathed through the burn setting his veins on fire. 

**_“What a good demon for us, aren’t you?”_ **

Magnus shook his head, trying to dispel the saccharine sound of Camille’s voice in his ears. 

“Magnus!” Alec shouted. “We have to go!” 

The sound of more feet, more men approaching as alarms began to blare made Magnus turn towards the hallway that led to the back of the house. Calm settled over him again as he watched them draw their weapons. He reached up and removed his sunglasses, tucking them away. 

“Get him!” 

Magnus smirked, stepping forward when the first two men charging towards him fell to the ground, dead. He turned to Alexander standing behind him, arm extended, gun pointed down the hallway and tilted his head. “You need to leave, Alexander.” 

“I’m not leaving without you!” Alec snarled, lifting the gun to fire again. He met Magnus’ eyes and took in the golden cat eyes and the blue veins he could see creeping up Magnus’ neck. “We need to get you to a hospital!” 

“Too late,” Magnus said with a hum and turned away from him. His fingers twitched and in a heartbeat, another knife was in his hand. He moved out of Alec’s hold and threw the knife, watching as another man toppled. The rest faced he and Alexander, fear in their eyes. Magnus squared his shoulders and began to advance, watching as they raised guns towards him. 

The shout of his name by Alec didn’t stop him and Magnus smirked, dropping the black case from his hand, drawing knives from the holsters on his thighs before he dove forward. 

Alec hit the ground under the quick rain of gunfire, but when he scrambled up to help Magnus, it was to see him standing at the other end of the hallway, bodies at his feet as his shoulders heaved with every breath he drew. He could see blood staining Magnus’ shirt more heavily now and the blue veins were starting to creep towards his cheeks. 

“Magnus!” He jogged towards Magnus, even as another explosion hit the building, making him stumble, but Magnus looked at him, swaying in place. 

Magnus blinked hard, watching Alexander approach him. His tongue felt too big for his mouth and the fire of the Yin Fen in him was making it hard to breathe even as he tried to take a step forward. He cleared his throat, holding out a hand towards Alec. His fingers were trembling, and the dark blue veins were thick on his hands. He looked towards the case he’d left in the hallway and took another step, trying to shuffle towards it. 

Alec grabbed the case Magnus was reaching for, and then watched Magnus crumble, falling into a heap in the hallway. “Magnus!” he shouted, breaking into a run. He skidded to a stop beside Magnus, frantically pressing a hand to his forehead, taking his pulse from his wrist, forcing himself to count. Magnus’ pulse was racing and his fever was escalating at a pace they wouldn’t be able to stop soon. 

“Fuck,” Alec swore, picking Magnus up in a bridal carry, keeping the case he’d been carrying in his hand. He ran for the front door, holding onto Magnus as tightly as he dared, shouldering the door open with a grunt. He could feel Magnus’ blood dripping down his hands, and his breathing was starting to go shallow. “Hold on,” Alec prayed, staring down at Magnus. “Hold on, Magnus, please hold on.” 

“Alec!” Jace shouted, his eyes wide as his brother raced down the steps, the house behind him starting to glow orange with the fire building inside. 

“Get in the car!” Alec snarled. He was glad when Izzy threw the back door open. “Simon, Jace is driving, get the fuck out!” 

“Alec, what is going on!” Simon said, scrambling out of the way and into the passenger seat as Alec threw himself into the backseat, cradling Magnus against his chest. 

Alec didn’t bother answering, pressing his fingers to Magnus’ throat, his pulse too high and thready. “Jace,” he said, his voice flat and calm. “You drive, and you stop for no one, nothing. As fast as you can. We’re going to the airfield.” 

Izzy looked up, her eyes widening. “We’re what?” 

“We're going to fly home to get the synthesized detox reverter you have,” Alec said, his eyes wild as he stared at her. “Then we’re going to go back-” 

“Alec, we can’t go back,” Jace said, even as he slammed his foot down on the accelerator, the car leaping forward at his command. 

Alec swallowed and stared down at Magnus. “If we don’t get him into surgery immediately he’s going to die from blood loss. Even now, we might be out of time.” 

“We’ll stabilize him in the plane,” Izzy said, nodding firmly. “Drive, Jace.” 

Alec drew the briefcase out from under he and Magnus, his eyes leaping when a quiet sound of pain escaped Magnus and offered it to Izzy. “Get this open. It’ll have his antitoxin,” he snapped. 

Izzy frowned and fumbled with the latches before forcing it open, grunting as Jace swung around a corner, weaving in and out of cars. “If he has the antitoxin, why does he need the detox reverter?” 

“Because he’s going to need it,” Alec said, staring down at Magnus. He tightened his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him close, pressing their foreheads together, trying to breathe steadily. “You’re not allowed to leave,” Alec whispered. “You’re not allowed to leave me yet, Magnus. I’m not going to let you go.” 

The sound of the case snapping open had Alec’s attention shifting over to Izzy and he watched her reach out to touch the vials reverently. “The white one,” he snapped. “He’ll have max-dosed himself for it to be this far this quickly. Need a maximum dose of the antitoxin and it…” Alec forced himself to breathe out. “Into his hands. That’s his injection site.” 

Simon whipped around to stare at Alec. “How do you know that?” 

Alec lifted one of Magnus’ arms and forced himself to ignore the way Magnus moaned in pain again. “Look at the extent of the spread in his fingers. That only happens when you use the hands as the injection site.” He shifted Magnus as carefully as he dared, offering up both of his hands for Izzy to inject the pearly white liquid. 

Izzy took care of the injection and put the needles and antitoxin back into the case, snapping it shut. “Alec-” 

“Don’t say it,” Alec whispered, cradling Magnus close. He clenched his eyes shut. “Don’t say it,” he repeated, falling quiet as the sound of Jace’s driving filled his ears. He kept his fingers pressed to Magnus’ wrist, willing his pulse to keep beating, just for long enough so he could save Magnus. They would make it. They had to. 

Alec didn’t know how long it had been Jace announced they were approaching the airfield and the plane. He threw himself out of the car, racing towards the plane, getting Magnus spread out on the table in the center of it. “Take off, now!” he shouted, pulling his knife out of his pocket, cutting Magnus’ shirt and pants off of him with quick and efficient motions. “Izzy, IV bag, and all the blood we have on hand, now!” 

Both his siblings leapt to the command and Alec lifted his head to look at Simon. “Go co-pilot for Jace,” he ordered, giving a jut of his chin. “You have to tell the others we’re going back.” 

“Already did,” Simon said, but turned to obey the order from Alec. “You’ll save him, right, Alec?” he asked. 

Alec looked down at Magnus’ body, at the blue veins that were thick and dark on his torso, on his neck, and crawling up his cheekbones towards his temples. They were fading in his arms, the antitoxin starting to do the work, but as he allowed himself to survey the actual damage Magnus’ body had taken, the bruised ribs, the broken fingers, the three separate gunshot wounds and the poison in his veins… 

“Alec?” Simon asked, his voice even softer. 

Alec took a deep breath and fought down the rising panic threatening to choke him. Even if he could stabilize Magnus, prevent him from bleeding out, and somehow stop the Yin Fen from destroying his mind, the wounds on his body were so extensive it would take hours of surgery to address everything. "Go, Simon," he ordered, glad when the other man obeyed, stepping into the cockpit. 

Izzy turned back to the table, focusing on getting the IV into Magnus’ arm before she stepped back to survey the damage. “Dios mio,” she whispered, her eyes wide and horrified. She looked up at Alec and her heart ached with the devastation on Alec’s face. “Alec, there’s, we can’t…” 

Alec met Izzy’s eyes and then looked down at his hands. They were trembling. He, they,  _ Magnus,  _ didn’t have enough time. He wasn’t going to be fast enough. _Wait._ Fast enough. His eyes widened and he spun around, staring at the black case on the seat where Izzy had dropped it. He lurched, feeling the plane take off and dove for it. 

“Alec!” Izzy shouted. “Alec what do you think you’re doing?!” 

Alec threw open the case, pulling out the syringe he could see Magnus had used, grabbing the vial that held the swirling black liquid. He drew out the maximum dose and looked at his left hand. Steady, now. He jabbed the needle into it and depressed it halfway. 

“Alec!” 

Alec switched hands and repeated the process in his right. The first dose of Yin Fen was wildly addictive, but it was also the most powerful. People had reported abilities that bordered on superhuman, but every additional dose weakened the potency. Alec had watched hundreds of people detox from Yin Fen and knew, at least to expect the fire that had him grunting in pain as it burned through him. 

But then it was gone as quickly as it had come and he turned back to Magnus. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he  _ moved. _

~!~ 

Catarina burst through the doors, panting hard, even as she watched Alec snap off the gloves he was wearing. “Alec!” she raced towards him. She froze at the sight of his hands and the dark blue of his veins. “No, Alec…” 

Alec looked up at her and then down in shame. “It was the only way to save him. He’s out of the woods now. Once we got Izzy’s synthetic into him, it all started to recede. His vitals are good, he’s stable. He’ll be awake in a day or two…” Alec took a step towards her and stumbled. _Hard._ His hands started to shake and he sucked in a frantic breath, blinking hard. “I...I need to get to the detox room. I’ve, I’ve already applied the antitoxin.” 

Catarina breathed a sigh of relief and her eyes went to Magnus, watching his chest rise and fall for a few minutes before she felt Alec draw closer to her. Her attention snapped back to him and she reached out for him, only to be stopped by a hand he held up. Her heart broke when she realized how much it was shaking. “Alec, let me, let me help you…” 

Alec shook his head and coughed, his head swimming. “You, you stay with Magnus,” he ordered, shuffling towards the door. His entire body ached and his vision was starting to swim. He just had to make it to the detox room. Four doors down on the left. Alec took one step after another, no matter how hard they started to burn and went limp from relief once he shut the door behind him. “Jace!” 

The sound of a heavy bolt sliding into place was more of a comfort than he expected. Alec looked towards the bed and shrugged off his scrubs, leaving them in the middle of the floor. He could see the veins on his arms now and it somehow made the pain worse. Alec fought down the urge to whimper and stumbled, falling onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around a pillow and buried his face in it. 

He’d turned down the chance to take the synthesized serum Izzy had, it was more important that it was available in case Magnus needed it. And he needed to feel the full force of his failure, and understand, truly _understand_ what Magnus had suffered, in order to come save them. Alec clenched his fingers in the soft fabric of the pillow and let himself feel the pain for the first time, fully and completely. 

Alec screamed into the pillow. 

~!~

Magnus woke in stages, his whole body aching so badly that he barely managed to blink into awareness long enough to meet Catarina’s relieved eyes, before he was collapsing back into unconsciousness. How the hell was he alive? 

By the time he managed to wake up again, he was feeling decidedly more coherent and pushed himself upright, watching Catarina rush into the room. He gave her a faint smile and sagged back against the pillows with an exhale. “Where the hell are we?” 

“Home,” Catarina said simply, watching Magnus jolt in surprise. “We had to take you back. It’s the only reason Alec saved your life.” 

“Speaking,” Magnus said hoarsely, glad when Catarina held up a cup of water for him to take a few sips from. “Speaking of my lovely and apparently brilliant boyfriend, where is he?” 

Catarina hesitated. “He’s nearby. Safe.” 

Magnus zeroed in on her very careful word choice, a chill running down his spine. “Catarina. What happened?” 

Catarina met his eyes. “I don’t know, entirely. By the time I’d gotten here, Alec had already done everything. You were out of the woods, alive. Looked like any other time I’d seen you get banged up.” 

Magnus swallowed. “He’s safe? And alive?” 

Catarina’s smile gentled and she reached out to squeeze his arm. “He’s here,” she added and blinked in surprise when Magnus sagged in relief. “He’s a few rooms down. I’d bring him to you, but he’s sleeping for the first time in days.” 

“Who can tell me what happened?” Magnus asked, even as he blinked slowly, tiredness sweeping over him in waves again. 

“Rest,” Catarina ordered, watching him blink at her. “I’ll let Isabelle know you’re up. She can tell you more of what happened.” 

Magnus smiled faintly. “She and Jace...okay?” he slurred. 

“Yeah,” Catarina said, her voice soft. “They’re all okay, Magnus. You rescued them all. They’re all safe, I promise.” 

Magnus let his eyes fall shut in relief, but the last image before he drifted off again was of Maryse Trueblood’s body slumping to the floor, his knife in her while Alec watched. 

When Magnus woke up again, he knew it had been a while. The pain had receded to a manageable level and he no longer felt fuzzy, which meant the last of the Yin Fen had finally worked its way out of his system. Now it was time to figure out what the hell had happened. 

Magnus got himself dressed and stretched, slowly and carefully, not wanting to tear the stitches and parts of him he could feel were still healing. The Yin Fen would have accelerated his healing, but he’d have to be cautious in how he moved for a few weeks yet. Alexander, especially, would have his head if he compromised any of the hard work he’d clearly put in. 

Making his way to his office, Magnus sagged into the chair with relief and looked up when the door opened. It was Isabelle, and he grinned, bright and wide, until he caught the look on her face. “What’s wrong?” 

Izzy blew out a hard breath and looked at Magnus, crossing her arms over her chest. “You almost died, you know.” 

Magnus winced and looked down at the desk but took a deep breath and met her eyes again. “And you sent Jace to infiltrate my organization to make sure I wasn’t my father.” 

Izzy nodded. “We did.” She smiled faintly. “Weren’t expecting him to fall in love with Simon, though. Or for you to be who you are.” 

“Which means what?” Magnus asked, looking at her. “Me, being me?” 

“We weren’t expecting you to be  _ good,  _ Magnus. To want to help people. To be helping people, long before we ever showed up,” Izzy said, settling into a chair across from his desk. 

Magnus blew out a hard breath and looked at her. “What happened?” 

Izzy looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that, first? Considering I wasn’t expecting Simon to knock on my door, Jace in tow, and then order us to climb out my window.” 

Magnus snorted. “That’s fair, I suppose.” He blew out a hard breath. “I was going to get you all back. No matter what it took. So I went in to get you back.” 

Izzy stared at him. “You sent Simon in to rescue Jace and I. Where were you?” 

“Distracting your mother,” Magnus said with a shrug. “She wasn’t expecting me to walk in the front door.” 

“Of course not,” Izzy said, nodding as she looked down at the desk. “You walked in ready to go to war for us, didn’t you? Or, more accurately, for Alec.” 

Magnus tensed, licking his lips as he cleared his throat. “Yes. I was going to get you all back.” 

“Right,” Izzy exhaled. “So you took a maximum dose of pure Yin Fen, and walked in the front door.” 

“How’d you-“ 

“My synthetic is what ended up saving your life in combination with the antitoxin,” she said, eyeing him. “It’s also why you aren’t trapped in a room screaming right now.” 

Magnus took a second to digest that, swallowing hard. Which raised the obvious question, because the last thing he could remember was Alec racing towards him as he fell. “Where’s Alec, Izzy?” 

Izzy’s face twisted and she lifted a file folder she was holding, tossing it on his desk. “Your injury report.” 

Magnus flipped open the file and skimmed it quickly, his eyes trailing down the list, flinching at how long it was. He looked back up at her and found her meeting his eyes steadily. He cleared his throat. “How the hell am I alive?” 

“Alec wouldn’t let you die,” Izzy said with a shrug. “You coded at least once on the table that I was there for, and another when he got you here.” 

Magnus sucked in a pained breath. “Where’s Alec, Izzy? Why isn’t he here shouting at me for all of this?” When Izzy’s eyes turned sad, his heart stopped for a few precious beats. “Izzy, where is he?!” 

Izzy blew out a hard breath. She gestured with her chin towards the wall. “He’s in the room at the end of the hall. Your detox room.” 

Magnus stood up, about to head to the room when her words caught up with him. He froze and met her eyes. “My _detox_ room?” 

A faint smile tugged at her lips and she nodded. “When we got the first proper look at you? After you collapsed? It was clear we couldn’t save you.” 

His heart was pounding so loudly, he could feel it in every inch of his body and he trembled, staring at her. “Isabelle. Tell me he didn’t…” 

“He’d taken the maximum dosage before I could even try to stop him. The pure stuff. Out of your case,” Izzy said, her voice soft as she watched Magnus’ eyes flutter shut in pain. “Almost twenty hours he spent in surgery of some sort with you.” 

_“Fuck,_ ” Magnus breathed, his hands starting to tremble before he clenched the edge of his desk, his breathing coming fast and hard. “He, that should have killed him.” 

“I know,” Izzy said, smiling sadly. “He’s spent most of these past four days screaming.” 

Magnus narrowed his eyes at her. “Why wasn’t he taking your synthetic?!” 

“Because he ordered me to use everything I had on hand on you to make sure you were out of the woods,” Isabelle said, lifting her chin to look at him. “He refused it every time I offered it.” 

Magnus grabbed the lamp on his desk, throwing it, watching it shatter against the wall as he tried to breathe, clenching his eyes shut in pain. “Fuck!” He shouted. 

Isabelle’s eyes turned sad. “He did it to save you, Magnus. He’d do anything to save you. Just like you would do for him.” 

Magnus wiped frantically at his eyes, his shoulders shaking, trying to get himself under control. He forced a deep breath, then another, then another, before he slumped into his chair again. “How far along is he?” 

“Stage Four. He’ll be ready for release tomorrow. He could probably leave today, but he doesn’t want to risk it,” Izzy told him. She chewed on her lower lip, watching Magnus barely hold himself together. “He’s been asking for you.” 

“I’m sure,” Magnus whispered. He’d be the only one Alec would ask for, because he was the only one with the drug left. “I’ll. I’ll make all the necessary arrangements, Isabelle. Thank you.” His heart was aching, and it was worse than the fire of Yin Fen. He watched her stand and smile at him again. 

“Since he’s not here to say it himself, Magnus. Thank you. For coming to get us.” 

Magnus forced himself to nod again, twitching his lips into a faint smile as she let herself out of his office. He was glad, at least, she shut the door behind her, because no one heard the small sob that escaped his throat as he buried his face in his arms and let the tears come. 

~!~

Stepping out of the room for the first time in almost five days had Alec sagging in relief just before he was wrapped in a tight hug by Izzy, then Jace. He hugged them both tight and grinned, looking down at them. “You didn’t burn the place down while I was out of commission? I’m almost disappointed!” 

Alec grinned at their protests and gave them another squeeze. “All right, as much as I love you two, I need to see Magnus, where is he?” He blinked when both Izzy and Jace frowned and shared a look. “Is...something wrong?” 

Izzy shook her head and smiled up at him. “No, I think he’s just worried about you. He’s been acting funny.” 

Alec exhaled and hugged her again. “Well, I’ll have to go see about that.” 

Jace winked. “Yes, and we’ll make sure no one bothers you for a couple of hours at least.” 

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. “Pretty sure neither of us are up to any sort of gymnastics.” 

“Who said anything about gymnastics!” Jace said, giving Alec a punch to the shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll both manage to ‘rise’ to the occasion.” 

“Jace!” Alec growled. “Stop being an asshole. Now. Where is he? Office?” 

“Yeah,” Izzy said, giving him a firm clap on the back. “Have fun hermano!” 

Alec snorted and shook his head at the both of them before heading towards the office at the other end of the hall. The door was shut but he grinned and knocked firmly before opening it and stepping inside, shutting the door behind him. Magnus was standing with his back to the door and Alec sighed in relief at the sight of him, walking towards the desk. 

Magnus turned around and adjusted his sunglasses nervously and faced Alec, forcing a smile to his face. “You’re looking spritely for a man who was just trapped in the same room for five days.” 

Alec shrugged. “I’ve watched my fair share of detoxes. I knew what I was in for.” He watched Magnus’ face crumple before that fake smile was stretching his face again. “Magnus, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing!” Magnus forced himself to say, his voice too high and tight. He grabbed the manilla folder off the desk and strode towards Alec, stopping in front of him, pressing it to his chest. “I’ve already taken care of all of the arrangements. You’ll leave tonight, of course, and I’ve already set up housing and a job for the three of you.” 

Alec blinked and looked down at the file being pressed to his chest, slipping it out from under Magnus’ fingertips. When Magnus took it as an excuse to immediately step away from him, Alec flipped it open. “What do you mean, leave?” he asked, skimming the information. The plane tickets made him freeze and his mouth went dry. “Wh, where are we going?” 

“Jace and Simon are going on a proper vacation,” Magnus said, grinning. “Then I found positions for you and Isabelle - I think you’ll both be pleased. They were looking for a lead Forensic Scientist and Isabelle was more than qualified, and well, I’m sure you know there are no shortage of recruited surgeons- 

“Magnus,” Alec interrupted, putting the folder down, stepping towards him. “Why, why would we leave?” 

Magnus cleared his throat and adjusted his sunglasses again, turning to look briefly at Alec. “I, ah, thought it would be best. Considering everything.” 

Alec flinched back and froze beside the desk. “I…” 

Magnus smiled and gestured towards the folder. “You never meant to stay ‘in’ Alec. You got out for a reason. All of you did. The very least I can do is help you achieve that again.” 

Alec took a step back from Magnus. “I, is that what you really want, Magnus?” he asked, his voice softening. “You, you want me to go?” The memory of Magnus smiling at him, saying that he’d like them to be husbands was like a ghost, drifting across his mind. Did, had Magnus really decided he didn’t want that anymore because of what he’d done? Even to save his life? 

Magnus tapped his fingers against the edge of the desk. He couldn’t stop seeing Maryse’s body on the floor. “I want you to be happy, Alexander. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have business that I most definitely need to catch up on.” He strode past Alec and stumbled when Alec’s hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to a halt, making the stitches on his shoulder ache. 

“Magnus,” Alec croaked, his voice hoarse. “Look, look at me. Please?” 

Magnus looked over his shoulder, focusing on the tattoo he could see on Alexander’s neck and swallowed hard. “Yes?” 

Alec turned and kept his hand on Magnus’ arm, not letting him leave, reaching up with his other hand, tugging the sunglasses slowly away, only to find Magnus’ eyes clenched tightly shut. “Magnus,” he breathed. “ _Please._ ” 

“I…” Magnus trembled. “I don’t want you to see the demon my father always saw. I don’t want to be that anymore. But, but they’re permanent now. And, and I…” he trailed off, a sob choking in his throat. 

Alec leaned in and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead, softly, then trailed his lips down to kiss the corner of both of his eyes. “Do you think I care?” he whispered. 

Magnus flinched and tried to step away, even though Alec kept him locked in place. “Alec, I can’t, I don’t want to see you look at me and see a monster.” 

Alec sighed and leaned in to rest his forehead against Magnus’. He took a deep breath. “Then I’ll go first. How about that?” 

Magnus was blinking in confusion before he even registered the words from Alexander, staring at him in shock, the normally warm hazel eyes blazing a vibrant royal blue at him. His mouth dropped open. “You, you…” 

Alec gave a sheepish smile and shrugged, blinking them away after a few seconds. “I’ve, uh, been practicing. But yeah. They’re a side effect, I guess. Of the pure stuff.” He turned his attention back to Magnus and smiled faintly. “Now, let me see yours?” 

Magnus took a deep breath and lifted his eyes to Alec’s, ordering himself not to tremble or shake. He’d made his bed, and this was who he was. “I know they’re, they’re-” 

“Beautiful?” Alec supplied, smiling. He reached up and rubbed his thumb along Magnus’ cheekbone, staring into his eyes. “Your eyes are beautiful, Magnus.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus started with a huff, unable to keep from smiling faintly. “Listen to me, you ridiculous man.” 

“No,” Alec growled, stealing a quick and hard kiss from Magnus, pressing him back until his thighs were against the desk. “You listen to  _ me.” _

Magnus swallowed, even as Alec pressed in closer, caging him in, he’d never felt more safe in his life. 

“I am not going to leave unless you want me to,” Alec added, sweeping his thumb over Magnus’ cheeks again. “I want to stay here. I want to be here, with you. I’m not…” he swallowed, biting down on his lip. “I’m not going to, to chase an addiction, and that’s not why I want to stay. I want to stay because, fuck. I meant what I said. You’re, you’re it for me, Magnus.” 

Magnus blinked and frowned at Alec. “What? I, I know you wouldn’t do that, Alec. I don’t know why you’d think I’d even care about that.” 

Alec glanced at the folder on Magnus’ desk. “You told me you wanted me to leave!” 

“Because I didn’t think you’d want to stay after what I did!” Magnus blurted. He closed his eyes slowly in shame and sighed. “I mean, I…” 

“Rescued me?” Alec supplied, watching Magnus’ eyes fly open. “Rescued Izzy, and Jace? Saved my life, multiple times?” 

Magnus swallowed hard, blinking the tears away. “Alexander…” 

“I know,” Alec said, carefully wrapping his arms around Magnus, pulling him in close for a hug. “I know what you’re worried about. But you saved my life, Magnus. I, I can’t hold that against you. She would have fired that shot without remorse. I’m so glad that you were there.” 

A sob escaped before Magnus could stop it and he buried his face against Alec’s neck, tightening his arms around Alec. “I thought you’d hate me for it.” 

“I could never hate you,” Alec breathed into Magnus’ hair. “I love you, Magnus. Husbands eventually, remember?” 

A wet laugh escaped Magnus and he nodded, tightening his arms around Alec. “Yes. Yes I do,” he murmured, his eyes drifting shut as he let Alec hold onto him. “Thank you for saving my life. I’m, I’m sorry you had to go through what you did.” 

Alec shrugged and kept Magnus close, nuzzling into his hair again. “It saved your life. That’s all I cared about. Anything else was worth it.” He stopped and let them breathe together for several long minutes. “I’m not saying I want to go anywhere, but you should still send Simon and Jace on that vacation.” 

Magnus smiled faintly. “I think that’s a good idea.” 

“I mean if you’re hell-bent on sending me somewhere, there’s an easy way to get me to go, you know?” Alec teased, feeling Magnus start to tense in his arms before he continued. “That’d be for you to come with me.” 

Pulling back to look up at Alec, Magnus raised both of his eyebrows and grinned. “Are you suggesting we take a vacation, Alexander?” 

“Mmmm,” Alec hummed, leaning in for a kiss. “Or a honeymoon. I’m not picky.” When Magnus’ eyes widened Alec winked at him. “In the meantime, as much as I love defiling your work desk, I don’t think you’re quite up to that yet. Bed?” 

Magnus nodded, letting Alec pull him towards the door. “What makes your eyes change, by the way?” he asked, as Alec led the way down the hall. 

“Far as I can tell, extreme emotions, or if I try to force the switch,” Alec said, holding open the door to Magnus’ bedroom with a flourish. 

Magnus grinned, hooking his fingers into Alec’s belt, pulling him in closer. “Well then, challenge accepted.” He swallowed Alec’s laugh with a kiss and led the way to the bedroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' past decides to play catch-up on his present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Bingo Fill: Doctor AU!!! 
> 
> I couldn't resist adding another chapter to this when I found that my second bingo card had a doctor AU!!!

“We have a problem.” 

Magnus lifted his eyes to look at his fiance and raised both of his eyebrows over his sunglasses. Alec’s posture was rigid, tense and something had clearly upset him, as his eyes were shining blue as they met his. “That sounds ominous.” 

Alec cleared his throat. “Camille Belcourt was sighted entering the city limits less than four hours ago. By all reports, she is on her way here, to see you.” 

Magnus tensed, sucking in a hard breath. His heart started to pound, and his pen clattered to the desk. _“Fuck,”_ he whispered, pressing his hand to his face. “You’re sure?” A quick glance of the unhappy look on Alexander’s face confirmed that for him. 

“We don’t know what she wants,” Alec continued, his voice low. “She could come and ask for a hundred things, or it could be a social call. But she likely understands the greater picture with the destruction of the Trueblood empire, your father’s, and Lilith’s.” 

Magnus removed his sunglasses and pinched the bridge of his nose with another sigh. _“Fuck.”_

“Exactly how I felt,” Alec said, moving around Magnus’ desk, leaning against the edge of it. “We could bar her entrance, but then she’d be suspicious. And I know for a fact that she’ll recognize Jace, even if she doesn’t recognize me.” 

Magnus looked up at Alec. “You know my former relationship with her?” 

Alec nodded. “I do.” 

“She used to call me her little Demon,” Magnus said, sinking back into the chair. “If she sees my eyes-” 

“She’ll know you’ve taken Yin-Fen again,” Alec finished for him. He hummed and tapped the desk. “What do you want to do?” 

“Put a bullet between her eyes, as one should do with evil exes,” Magnus muttered with no heat in his voice. 

Alec laughed. “That’s my job, leave that to me. But, barring that, do you want us to let her in?” 

Magnus sighed, looking up at Alec. “I don’t think we can turn her away. And I certainly don’t want her trying to break in at some point in the next few weeks.” 

“All right,” Alec said with a nod. “Do you have any guesses to what she wants from you?” 

“Power,” Magnus said, his voice grim. “That is the one thing that Camille always has, and always will chase. She thinks that I have it, now, so she will come here.” 

Alec considered that, crossing his arms over his chest. “All right. I’ll put the others on alert. You want Izzy or Simon as your bodyguard?” 

“Izzy would throw her off more,” Magnus admitted, glancing up at Alec. 

Alec grinned. “Izzy it is. I’ll let her know. And you know I’ll be nearby.” 

Magnus relaxed, breathing out slowly, reaching out for Alec, glad when he stepped even closer. “You know that she-” 

“Hey,” Alec said, his voice softening. “You don’t need to justify your past relationships to me, Magnus.” He lifted Magnus’ hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to his palm. “I have you now, and that’s what matters to me. I only care about her because she could hurt you.” 

Magnus grinned up at Alec. “Haven’t you heard? I have the best enforcers in the business. No one would dare touch me.” 

Alec laughed, winking at Magnus. “True!” he agreed, leaning in for a kiss. “I’m going to go make myself scarce and I’ll send Izzy in. You need backup-” 

“I’ll call for it,” Magnus agreed. “Don’t worry, Alexander.” 

Alec huffed. “I always worry about you,” he shot back, pressing their foreheads together. “We’ll keep you safe, Magnus.” 

“You’d burn down the whole world to keep me safe,” Magnus said, rolling his eyes. “I’m pretty sure we’ve firmly established this.” A buzz from the phone on his desk had him meeting Alec’s eyes. “Move, now,” he ordered, watching Alec shift from his boyfriend into the persona he needed for their work. 

Magnus was glad when Isabelle strode through the doors only seconds later, her heels clicking loudly on the floor. He smiled gratefully at her and gave her a wink, watching as she settled into the window seat behind him with a magazine, the knives in her thigh holster on full display through the slit in her dress. “You’re about as subtle as a brick wall, my dear.” 

“If you wanted subtle, it’d be Simon sitting here instead of me,” Izzy shot back, flipping her magazine open. “Let’s deal with this she-bitch.” 

Magnus fought down a smile at the name before the knock he was expecting came. “Come in,” he called, looking down at his paperwork, frowning as he read through another contract, making a quick note in the margins. The clipped sound of heels on the wooden floor of his office confirmed just who it was. He lifted his eyes, adjusting his sunglasses, and raised his eyebrows. “Camille,” he said, inclining his head. 

“Magnus, darling,” Camille purred, sitting on the arm of one of the chairs in front of his desk. “How  _ have _ you been?” 

“Busy, as I’m sure you can imagine,” Magnus said, giving her a look. “One doesn’t take over a criminal empire if one wants a life of leisure.” 

Camille tittered, lifting her hand to her lips before tossing her hair over her shoulder. “That’s what you hire competent people for, Magnus. They run the business for you.” 

Magnus snorted and stared her down. “You are the last person I should be taking business advice from, Camille. Now, what do you want?” 

Camille tapped a manicured nail against the arm of the chair. “I have a business proposition for you, Magnus. One I think you’ll find quite impossible to turn down.” 

“On the contrary,” Magnus said, continuing to meet her eyes. “This is me, turning your offer down. No.” 

“Always so quick to judge,” Camille said, licking her lips. “You should hear me out, for old time’s sake, darling.” She stood up and moved around the desk, reaching out to touch him. 

“Put one finger on him and you’ll lose your hand,” Isabelle said, flipping a page in her magazine. 

Camille paused and frowned at the young woman. “Oh darling, there’s nothing to worry about. We’re old... _friends,_ aren’t we, Magnus?” 

Isabelle snorted. “I don’t give a damn. I’m the one in charge of keeping him safe, it’s my call. You touch him, you lose your hand.” 

Magnus fought the urge to smile. Isabelle and Jace were just as protective over him as Alec was at times. “I’d listen to her, Camille.” 

Camille scoffed and pressed in closer. “Magnus, darling.” She slid her hand up his arm to squeeze at his bicep. “My perfect little demon, are you sure I can’t...  _ persuade _ you to hear me out?” 

Magnus opened his mouth to protest when there was abruptly a razor-sharp blade pressed against Camille’s throat, pressing into the skin just enough to encourage her to move back. He smiled at her. Neither of them had seen Isabelle move, but she was now standing directly behind Magnus, holding the blade. 

"Move. Now," Isabelle ordered, pushing Camille back from Magnus. She met Camille's surprised eyes with a smirk and pushed her back and around the desk, until she was lowering herself into the chair across from the desk.

"Magnus, you know I'd never hurt you," Camille said, glancing over at him with a pout. "Is this really necessary?" 

Magnus stared at her and glanced up at Isabelle, gesturing for her to back off. "I'd be glad that you still have your hand. Now. I've turned you down. What do you actually want?" 

Camille hummed and settled back into the chair. "Rumors, darling, are fascinating things." 

Magnus snorted and rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "I'm sure that they are. Your point?" 

"My point," Camille purred. "Is that you have always been fashion conscious. I hardly believe that you have started the trend of wearing glasses inside." Her eyes flickered up to his. "Which means that you are hiding something. And you and I both know exactly what that is." 

Isabelle tightened her hand on the dagger kept in her belt, and it was only Alec's voice in her earpiece, reminding her to hold steady that kept her from plunging into the other woman. 

Magnus raised both of his eyebrows. "Do we?" he asked. "I'd be very interested in what you think I'm hiding." 

"I visited the remains of the Trueblood mansion, Magnus. You think I don't recognize your work?" Camille asked, her voice soft. "I never imagined you could grow so strong, that you would challenge Maryse." 

"She took something of mine, and refused to give it back," Magnus said, his smile small and dangerous. "I went to get it back." 

Camille smirked, licking her lips, leaning forward in her chair. "Just think, darling. If you were to hire me, if you were to begin regularly using again, the havoc that we could wreck. There are none who would stand in front of us." 

Magnus smiled faintly, reaching up to pull his sunglasses off, meeting her eyes. He watched her flinch back, the tiniest amount. "What makes you think you could convince me?" 

"No one will ever love you like I do," Camille whispered. "We could bring the world to our feet, darling, and watch it burn." 

Magnus tilted his head. "They're permanent now, you know," he said, offhand, watching her sit back in surprise, frowning at him. "Hence the need for my accessory now. A side effect that no one had imagined." He smirked and toyed with his sunglasses. "Who are you working for, Camille?" 

Camille lifted her chin and scowled. "I kowtow for no one, as you well know." 

Magnus hummed. "I do know. But you will work for those you think you can manipulate or control. This city is mine, Camille, and whoever you control, they know that." 

"I'm not working for anyone, Magnus. I've missed you darling, and I want-" 

Magnus laughed, shaking his head. "I cannot believe that I thought I loved you at one point." 

Camille scowled, her mouth twisting. "You _do_ love me. You've always loved me, Magnus. We're meant for each other." 

"No," Magnus said, smiling faintly. "Now I know what love feels like. Is like. Love is a man who doesn't flinch at the sight of my eyes, who sacrificed everything to save me, and will stand by me no matter what I decide to do." 

Camille scoffed. "And has he seen you at your worst? Has he seen the demon you are? No one else will love you after they have, Magnus, except for me." 

"Actually," A voice called from the doorway. "I have. And I've spent the past seven months working to undo the damage that you did to him." 

Camille stood up, spinning around to glare at the man standing in the doorway, also wearing sunglasses. She scowled. "You pretend to know him, but we both know the truth-" 

"And what truth is that, hm? That Magnus is kind and gentle at his core, no matter what you and his father tried to do to him?" 

Camille scowled and turned back to Magnus. "You can't threaten me with force, Magnus. I only came here to talk to you." 

Magnus took a slow, deep breath. "I think you've done enough talking. You've made your offer, attempted to convince me, and I've turned you down. Now, unless there's something else..." he paused and waited for her to say anything, but she remained ramrod straight in the center of the room. "I suggest you leave. Now." 

"You'll see," Camille said, her voice soft, as she turned to look at him. "You'll see, Magnus. You're meant to be mine." 

"I don't think so," Alec growled, holding the door open for her. "He's very much taken already." He gestured her through the door and brought her straight to her car before closing the door behind her. He pressed a finger to his ear. "Simon." 

"Already following her with the drone!" Simon said happily. 

Alec relaxed and headed back into the house. "Keep me informed," he ordered, heading back to Magnus' office, opening the door and looking to Izzy. "Order Jace to suit up. We're going hunting tonight." 

"Oh goody," Izzy said, grinning as she sheathed the blade she'd used to threaten Camille. "I haven't had a chance to cause some proper mayhem in weeks!" 

"If the two of you are done plotting the downfall of another organization," Magnus said, grinning at them both. "Could I have a moment with Alexander?" 

"Yup!" Izzy called. "I'll get your kit ready for you, Alec." 

"Make sure to tell Simon he's coming with us!" Alec added, watching as she shut the door behind them and turned to Magnus, watching the forced calm fall off his face. Immediately, he'd moved closer and was kneeling next to Magnus. "Magnus, are you all right?" 

Magnus exhaled hard and reached out, tangling his fingers in Alec's hair, grounding himself. "I'm sorry you had to hear all of that." 

Alec blinked and tilted his head. "What do you mean?" 

Magnus waved towards the door. "Everything she talked about. The two of us burning the world down together. Years ago, I might have taken her up on an offer like that." 

"It's not who you are any longer," Alec said, reaching out to take Magnus' hand, giving it a slow squeeze. "It's not who you have been since I've known you." 

Magnus nodded and turned in his chair to properly face him. "That doesn't change who I was in my past, Alexander." 

Alec hummed. "I suppose that's true. But Magnus, that doesn't matter to me. I care about who you are now. Besides," he gave Magnus a wry grin. "I'm not without my own skeletons in the closet, as you well know." 

Magnus laughed and nodded, tilting Alec's face up for a kiss, melting into it, rubbing his fingers over his cheeks as his eyes shifted to blazing royal blue. "Indeed I do," he breathed. "You know you don't need to do anything, all three of you." 

Alec rolled his eyes. "Oh stop that. Who would you send in if not us? Simon all on his lonesome? Come on." 

"I stand by what I've said," Magnus said, letting Alec tug him to his feet as they both stood. "Whenever the three of you go hunting, mark me down as scared and horny." 

Alec laughed properly and leaned down to steal a kiss from Magnus, before tensing as Simon's voice came through the earpiece. 

"We've got her location, and who she's working for, Alec. Better call me, Magnus is going to want to hear this." 

Alec frowned and hit the call button Magnus' phone, dialing Simon. The second the line connected, Alec was talking. "Explain. Now. Who is it?" 

"Right," Simon said, frowning at the computer. "I don't have long-distance mics on this, but she's sitting in a restaurant with Magnus' favorite asshole uncle. But it's weird." 

Magnus frowned, looking from Alec to the phone. "What do you mean weird?" 

"I mean. She went right here. Now they're sitting and talking like they don't have a care in the world in plain sight," Simon chewed on his lip. "It doesn't smell right, boss." 

"I agree," Alec said, frowning. "Have you seen them do anything else? Shake hands, debate something, anything along those lines?" 

"I'm going to monitor them as long as I can, Alec," Simon offered. "But no, I haven't seen anything like that. Hell, it looks like they're just making small talk." 

Magnus strode across the office to the portrait hanging on the wall, pulling it to the side, exposing the safe. 

"Magnus?" Alec asked, standing up as well. A feeling of dread was starting to climb over him. He pressed his hand to his earpiece, broadcasting a red alert. "You think it's a trap." 

"I know it is," Magnus said, quickly opening the safe, pulling the black case out of it. "I know her. This is absolutely a trap, and it's about to close on us. We need to move. Evacuate everyone, now." 

Alec tilted his head and listened to the flurry of activity on the other end of the earpiece that indicated Magnus' order was being obeyed. "Wait," he said, his voice cutting through the activity. He met Magnus' golden eyes and took a deep breath, thinking. "You know Camille," he started, meeting Magnus' eyes. 

"I do," Magnus said with a nod. "That's why we have to move, we have to get out-"

Alec held up his hand. "And she knows you," he continued. "She'll know that you're going to put your people first and that you're going to try to get out." 

Magnus' eyes widened. "You think _that's_ the trap. That they're waiting for us." 

"That's exactly what I think," Alec said. "Simon, withdraw the drone. Activate all the perimeter security, red alert, and get everyone into the bunker. _Now."_

"You got it," Simon said, his fingers flying across the keyboard, blaring an entirely different alarm across the house. 

Alec's eyes went to Magnus and he reached out and wrapped his hands around Magnus' where they were clutching the case. He met Magnus' eyes and pressed their foreheads together, breathing slowly. "Do you trust me?" he whispered. 

"With my heart, my life, and everything in me," Magnus breathed, staring Alec down. 

Alec tugged the case carefully away from Magnus and into his hands. "We've always saved each other, Magnus." 

"We have," Magnus agreed. 

"Then let my family save yours tonight Magnus," Alec breathed, stealing a soft kiss from him. "We'll protect you and keep you all safe. We promise." 

Magnus took a shaky breath and nodded. "Use your hands as your injection sites." 

"I know," Alec whispered. "Don't worry. They know too. This will be the last time it's used. We'll make sure of it, and then we'll destroy the rest." 

Magnus nodded again and pulled Alec in for a hard and desperate kiss. "Happy hunting," he breathed against Alec's lips, before turning and running for the bunker. 

Alec lifted his hand to his ear and took a deep breath. "Izzy, Jace, meet me in the weapons room. We have hunting to do." He turned and strode in the opposite direction, heading across the house as he started to hear weapons firing in the distance. 

~!~ 

Magnus paced across the room for the hundredth time in the last hour. The sounds of gunshots had faded, and he could see bodies strewn across the house on the cameras, but Jace, Izzy, and Alec had not returned to give them the all-clear, beyond the brief moment Jace had stopped to hand him the case now clenched tightly in his hand. After he'd gone, he'd tried to watch them on the cameras, but it had been impossible to keep up with the paths of destruction. 

A bang on the door and all of them tensed, turning to look at it. 

Simon stood up, striding towards the door. "Check the camera," he ordered Magnus, his hand on his gun, siding closer to the door. He waited. 

Magnus flipped the screens, but there was no one on the other side of the door and his stomach dropped. He shook his head and turned back to the door when a piece of paper from his desk was slid under the door. "Don't touch it," Magnus snapped, activating the air seals, the ventilation rattling to life above them. "What does it say?" 

Simon swallowed hard, looking up at Magnus, fear in his eyes. "One down, two to go." 

Magnus fought down the urge to scream. He had no way of knowing who had left the message, if it was one from Alec, or if it was one from Camille and Azazael, taunting them. "They're fine," he said, looking at Simon. "I promise," he added. "They're going to be just fine, Simon." 

"Right," Simon breathed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "They're going to be fine, like you said." 

There was another shout, and a small explosion shook the room and Magnus' eyes flew back to the camera. "The kitchen," he managed, clearing his throat. "Camera is down." The Lightwoods would be fine. They would be. They'd promised. 

Hours passed, and Magnus knew the tension in the room was unbearable for them all, no matter what they tried to do to break it. He kept staring at the camera, waiting for someone else to appear, but no one had. He bit down on his lip, his eyes aching. 

"Here, let me have a turn," Simon said, giving him a small push. "You should try to rest." 

"You know I can't," Magnus snapped, his hand tightening around the handle of the case. The urge to be out there, with them, covering their backs and keeping them safe was almost insurmountable. But he'd promised to trust Alec. And he did. 

By the time the sun was rising, Magnus could feel fatigue digging at him, and then there was banging at the door again. He spun towards it, all of them once again on high alert when the bang repeated itself. 

"Dammit, Magnus, check the fucking cameras, Izzy is unconscious!" Jace shouted. 

Simon's fingers scrambled with the keys and the flipped the camera outside the door. The sight of Jace there, holding his sister cradled against him was enough to make his heart stutter. He nodded and turned to Magnus, pulling his gun out, ready to cover them. 

"Fuck," Jace breathed after the door was open, relieved to see Simon covering his back. "Listen to me. _Listen._ You have to keep her here. Alec's hunting her, and I have to go help him." 

Simon's eyes traced the blue veins running up Jace's arms and the way his eyes had started to shine gold. "Jace." 

"I love you," Jace growled. "We are going to keep you safe. Now shut the door, and don't open it unless it's Alec or me," he ordered, turning away from them after Catarina and Raphael had carefully balanced Izzy between them. 

Simon swallowed and shut the door, locking and bolting it before pressing his hand and his forehead against it. He bit down a sob and turned to look at Magnus. 

"They're going to be all right," Magnus promised him. "They're going to be all right, Simon, I know it." 

Maybe if he repeated it enough, he would end up believing it. Magnus looked to the door and bit down on his lip hard enough to taste blood. Alec and Jace would find her and put an end to all of this. They would.

Magnus forced himself to eat and drink, and then to make sure the others had done the same. It had been hours now, and if they were still hunting... 

They might not ever find her. 

He bit down on his lip. He couldn't think like that. He couldn't. 

Magnus forced himself to breathe, and when, almost twenty hours after they had gone into the bunker, there was banging at the door, all of them jolted out of their doze they'd settled into. He flew to the desk with the cameras, turning the light on. Jace and Alec were there, bloody, battered, but _alive._

"It's them!" Magnus shouted, glad that Simon had already been at the door, and that Catarina had taken up his position of covering their backs as they got the door open and the two men into the room. "Get them the detox now, and get Izzy's serum as well!" 

Catarina flew into motion and Magnus rushed to Alec, propping him upright as he leaned back against the door. 

"Jace first," Alec breathed, exhaling hard, his chest pounding. "She, she didn't shoot him, but got him with that fucking knife of hers a couple of times." 

"It's just a flesh wound," Jace croaked, a hoarse laugh escaping when Simon hit him and began yelling about poorly timed movie quotes. 

Magnus turned back to Alec and dragged his eyes over him. "You're all right?" 

Alec nodded, swallowing hard. "Izzy okay? Saw, saw her go down. Think she faked it worse than it was." 

"She did," Magnus nodded. "She's definitely the worst of the three of you, but she's all right, Catarina already patched her up and she's healing." 

Alec sagged in relief, reaching up to pat Magnus on the shoulder. "You...need to call Luke. There's at least forty bodies." 

Magnus winced and bit down a groan. "That's going to be expensive. _Shit."_

"Yeah," Alec breathed. "But now Azazael will know to back off." 

Magnus nodded and pressed his face to Alec's chest. "Losing forty of his guys is definitely going to cost him. The three of you are amazing." 

"Alec did most of the work," Jace called from the stretcher, wincing as he was stabbed with the detox needle. "Fuck, that hurts," he grumbled, flexing his hands as he watched the blue in his veins start to recede. "Izzy and I just kept them chasing us and Alec picked them off. Camille got the drop on Izzy, though." 

Alec held his hand out for Catarina and hissed when the needle sank into his skin, the ice of the detox starting to flow. "Yeah, I'm gonna give her shit for that tomorrow when she wakes up." 

Magnus huffed out a laugh and wrapped his arms around Alec. "Let me take a few more minutes and you can all start teasing each other about how badass you are." 

"Okay," Alec breathed, reaching up to comb his fingers through Magnus' hair. "But I think we earned that vacation." 

"I'll say," Simon snapped. "I want the island, Magnus. And you're giving it to us for at least two weeks after this." 

Magnus started to laugh. "You got it, Simon," he promised, before turning to look back at Alec. "I have to confess," he said with a small yawn. "I'm a bit partial to Paris as a honeymoon destination." 

Alec managed to get one arm around Magnus' waist and squeezed. "I'm sure that you can convince me." 

Magnus snorted and shook his head. "You ridiculous bastard." 

Alec grinned. "You love me." 

Magnus smiled, small and pleased, and kissed Alec's heart. "More than anyone else in the world," he breathed. "I will love you until my dying breath, Alexander." 

"Good," Alec croaked, closing his eyes as Catarina and Magnus helped him towards one of the beds. "That's, that's really good." 

Magnus smiled and watched Alec pass out, the adrenaline from the Yin Fen, and hunting Camille finally fading enough to let him crash. He squeezed Alec's hand and pulled out his phone, pressing a number on speed dial. 

"Luke? I need a favor. We're talking, take your wife on a 7-day cruise and spend two weeks at an all-inclusive resort kind of a favor," Magnus said, leaning back in the chair Catarina brought over. "Maybe even a bonus on top of that." 

Luke blinked and pulled his phone away from his ear before lifting it back up. "It'd better be the Bahamas." 

"I'll see what I can do," Magnus promised, grinning brightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
